The Adventures of Alex Singer
by Batgirl0218
Summary: All Bobby Singer's daughter, Alexandra, wanted to do was go on an adventure with the Winchesters. What she got was so much more. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

***I only own Alex Singer, no other Supernatural characters :( ***

 ***Starts S3E1, once I get started it will get better I promise***

 ***Reviews are nice***

-Chapter 1: Why won't you look at me?-

After closing the gates of Hell and finally killing the Yellow-Eyed Demon, Sam Winchester sat in the front seat of the Impala going over some research to save his brother Dean from going to Hell. Alex Singer was laying down in the back seat trying not to pay attention to the eldest Winchester while he was in the motel room the Impala was parked in front of, who was fraternizing with an anonymous woman.

"Is he being serious right now?" Alex asked Sam, her face towards the back of the of the seat. Bobby Singer's daughter was only a year younger than Sam with light brown hair and stunning green eyes.

"Uh, yeah, seems like it," Sam said as the brothers gave each other a thumbs up before Dean closed the curtains. "Not the adventure you were looking for, huh?"

Alex laughed rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling, "Definitely not."

Sam's phone went off and noticed it was Bobby. "It's your dad," he said to Alex. He answered it, "Hello?

"Hey, Sam," Bobby said. "What you up to? Keeping your hands off my daughter, right?"

"That's Dean, Bobby," Sam laughed. "Just same old, same old."

"You got your nose in that damn book again, don't you?" Bobby asked shaking his head. "If you want to save your brother, you're not going to find the answer in no damn book."

"Then where would I find the answer, Bobby?" Sam sighed.

"He's yelling at you for rereading that book, isn't?" Alex said from the back seat. Sam ignored her.

"Kid, I wish I knew. So, where's your brother?" Bobby said.

"Polling the electorate."

"What?" Bobby asked confused.

"Nothing. Nevermind," Sam said.

"Zip it up. I think I finally found something." And they hung up.

"What's going on?" Alex said sitting up and staring at Sam's dark brown hair.

"Bobby's found something." Sam sighed, "I'm going to have to go in there and get him."

"Good luck with that," Alex laughed and sat back as Sam got out of the car to get his brother. Alexandra Singer wanted desperately to get out of her small town of Sioux Falls and the Winchesters were the perfect opportunity. After arguing with her father for hours, Bobby couldn't say no to his little girl. He knew deep down she could handle herself since he taught her everything she knew. But since Dean revealed that he made a deal for Sam and he will eventually be going to Hell, he started down a path of doing whatever the hell he wanted which included drinking too much, having random sex, and so much more disturbing things. But at least she wasn't stuck in the Salvage yard with her grumpy father. She also had the biggest crush of the brothers.

"Let me see your knife, Alex," Sam said as Dean drove like mad down the street.

"What do you need her knife for," Dean said as Alex pulled her knife out of her pocket.

"So I can gauge my eyes out," Sam replied and Alex started laughing hysterically. "It's not funny, Singer!"

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Sammy," Dean smiled.

"Dude, it was a side of you I never wanted to see," Sam said, disgusted.

Alex was still laughing hysterically in the back seat, "I am so sorry, Sam. But thank God it was you that went in there." She shuffled around, "I think I have a plastic bag you can puke in."

Sam turned to face her and contemplated taking her up on the offer. What he saw in that motel room will probably haunt him for years and he had to bunk with the guy. Dean just shook his head and continued to drive wildly down the road.

"By the way, Sammy, I wanted to thank you for giving me some quality time with the Doublemint Twins," Dean said looking over at his brother.

"No problem," Sam replied quietly as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Really? I mean I was expecting an eye roll or something," Dean said seriously looking back at the road.

"For the record, I rolled my eyes," Alex said folding her arms across her chest. She was not liking his attitude towards life, but she didn't think Dean had ever noticed her other than being a tag-along.

Dean ignored her as Sam said, "Well, you deserve a little fun."

"Well, I agree with you there," Dean said with a smile. "So what does Bobby got?"

"Not much," Sam said focusing his attention on the possible case in their hands.

"Crop failure and cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Could be demonic omens," Alex said leaning forward so they could hear her better.

"Or could just be a bad crop and a nasty bug problem," Dean argued.

"Dean, it's our only lead," Sam said looking out the window.

"Any freaky deaths?" Dean asked looking over at them before turning back to the road.

"None that Bobby can find," Sam said.

"I don't know man since the gates opened and all those weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?" Dean asked.

"17," Alex answered leaning back into her seat. She had a sense that Dean was on the fence about Bobby's call, but she waited him out.

"Wouldn't you think it would be the apocalypse now, but it's been five days and bubkes. What are they waiting for? If there is going to be a war I wish it would start already," Dean said.

"Just be careful what you wish for," Sam said seriously.

Sam and Alex felt the same way about Dean selling his soul, angry and sad. Alex had known them growing up when John would leave the boys with Bobby, but as an adult, she hadn't gotten a chance to really know them, yet. But what she did know was that you don't just sell your soul to a demon and she knew Bobby was upset about it as well. Sam was his brother, the anger and sadness were obvious and it was because of him Dean sold his soul.

The gang ran into some other hunters, Isaac and Tamara, and were currently camping out at their place comparing notes. Dean was off somewhere talking on his phone while Sam was looking through some of the couple's things, he looked up and saw Bobby and Alex huddled together clearly having a mildly heated conversation, hands and body language moving faster than they could talk. He couldn't help but stare at the girl before him, she was probably around five foot with gorgeous long legs, a butt that fit perfectly in her jeans, and Sam knew that she would knock his 6'4" ass down with just a look from her bright green eyes.

Sam was brought back to reality when Isaac asked his wife, "Where is the Palo Santo?"

"Well, where did you leave it, dear?" Tamara asked her husband.

"Palo Santo?" Sam asked looking away from the Singer's to Tamara and Isaac.

"It's holy wood from Peru," Tamara answered, "It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them." She handed Isaac the Palo Santo.

"Thank you, dear," Isaac said as Bobby and Alex came to stand next to Sam. Him and Alex exchanged looks and she nodded letting him know her and Bobby were ok.

"You would lose your head if it wasn't for me," Tamara said as they continued collecting demon killing tools.

"How long have the two of you been married?" Sam asked with a smile, married hunters were very rare to come by.

"Eight years this past June," Tamara answered as Isaac gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Family that slays together... " He said looking lovingly at his wife.

"Right, I feel you there," Sam said, "So, how did you get started?" The atmosphere changed and everyone shifted uncomfortably, Alex squeezed his hand and turned away from the happy couple. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"It's alright," Tamara said as they all brushed it off.

"Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound then I would love to have an appletini," they heard Dean say to the person he was talking to on the phone. They rolled their eyes at him as he hung up the phone. _At this rate he will have an STD before he goes to Hell,_ Alex thought to herself as she went back to going through some of Isaac and Tamara's things. "That was the coroner's tech. The family's cause of death was dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

Everyone exchanged worried glances as Dean spoke. They all couldn't figure out what could have caused it.

"But they had a fully stocked kitchen just yards away," Alex said confused.

"What is this, a demon attack?" Sam asked looking from Bobby to Dean.

"If it is, it's nothing like I've ever seen and I've seen plenty," Bobby replied shaking his head.

After arguing about stay together, Isaac and Tamara went their separate way while the other four investigated a possible demon attack the next day. Apparently, a woman just really wanted a pair of shoes another woman had purchased and beat her to death. After watching the surveillance camera they found out a guy had convinced the first woman she wanted the pair of shoes, well that's what they assumed. Now they were separating, Dean with Bobby and Same with Alex, to start tracking down the man they assumed was the demon.

"Okay, I need to say this since we're not with Bobby or Dean," Alex started once they were out of earshot of the other two hunters. "Have you noticed that Dean hasn't once actually looked at me since we started hunting together?"

Sam thought for a moment, "Wow, you're right."

Alex made a face, "What the hell? And you keep letting him walk all over you with all the 'I don't have much time' crap. I get it he is dying and you want to make him happy, but fucking everything that walks is not the way to go. Eating cheeseburgers at eight in the morning also is not the way to."

Sam didn't know what to say to her because she was right. He was letting Dean walk all over him but he felt Dean should have some time to himself with whatever made him happy. They walked a few minutes in silence but something didn't feel right, Sam felt like they were being followed and turned around.

"What's up?" Alex said stopping to look at him.

"Uh, I thought we were being followed," Sam answered survey the street. "I think we're good now."

Later that night, Bobby and Dean were sitting in the car outside a pub Dean thought the demon would be hanging out at.

"What time is it?" Bobby yawned.

Dean looked at his watch, "Seven past midnight."

"You sure this is the right place?" Bobby asked looking around the building.

"No. But I spent all day canvassing this stupid town," Dean picked up a photo, "with this guy's stupid mug, and supposedly he drinks at this stupid bar."

Sam came up on his side of the car and slammed his hand on the window making both Dean and Bobby jump. Both Sam and Alex started laughing at the two men as Dean opened the door for them to climb in. Alex climbed into the back seat first and Sam couldn't help but take a peek at Alex's ass. _It's too nice not to look at,_ he thought to himself as he climbed in after her.

"Alright, so John Doe's name is Walter Rosen," Alex said once everyone was in the car. "He's from Chicago and went missing about a week ago."

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" Dean asked turning around to look at them.

"Yeah," Alex answered.

"Do you think he's possessed?"

"It's a good bet," Sam answered his brother. "So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho or something?"

"Those demons that got out of the gate they're going to be able to do all kinds of things we haven't seen yet," Bobby answered keeping an eye on the pub.

"Huh, guys," Alex said moving forward in her seat to point at Walter Rosen who had just gotten out of his car and was walking up to the pub.

"Alright, showtime," Dean said getting ready to get out.

"Wait a minute," Bobby said looking over at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"What did I just say, boy, we don't know what to expect out the guy. We should tail him till we know for sure," Bobby answered the eldest Winchester.

"Oh so if he kills someone, we just sit here with our junk in our hands," Dean argued.

"We're no good dead!" Bobby argued back. And we're not going to make a move until we know what the score is."

"Uh, Dad, I don't think that's an option," Alex said looking out Dean's window.

"Why not?" Bobby asked not paying attention.

"Look," Alex said pointing to Isaac and Tamara who just got out of their car and started making their way to the pub.

"DAMN IT!" Bobby said hitting the steering wheel.

They all got out of the car and raced to the door but it was bolted shut, so they all got back in and Bobby put it in reverse and drove the car into the building. Once inside they all spilled out throwing holy water around the room that was full of seven or so demons. When Alex got out of the car it was not a site to see, Isaac was dead on the floor next to an empty bottle of drain cleaner she assumed he was forced to drink and Tamara was being held back by another female demon screaming and crying for her husband. The demons backed off enough for Sam to grab Tamara.

"Come on, get in the car," he said to her as she continued to fight him to get to Isaac. Sam got Tamara into the backseat of the car then grabbed Alex who was closest and pushed her into the back. "Dean, come on!" he yelled getting in the car.

Bobby was able to get some demons off of him and managed to get into the driver's seat. But Dean was still haphazardly throwing holy water at every demon not listening to a word Sam was saying. Dean made his way to the trunk of the car and opened as Walter kept advancing on him, eventually Dean ran out of holy water and Walter jumped at him and they started fighting, but Dean was able to overpower him and throw him into the trunk, which had a devil's trap on the inside.

"Go, go, go, go!" Dean yelled jumping into the passenger seat of Bobby's car.

Once they had gotten back to the house they were staying at, they had Walter tied up to a chair in the other room under a devil's trap. Sam, Dean, and Tamara were arguing about going back to get Isaac and not know how many demons were back while Bobby and Alex read as fast as they could to figure out what they were up against.

"Actually we do know how many there are," Bobby said shutting up the arguing trio. "There's seven! Do you have any idea who we're up against?"

"No, who?" Dean asked confused.

Alex stepped forward towards the group, "The seven deadly sins!"

"Live and in the flesh!" Bobby said clearly concerned.

To break the silent tension Dean attempted an Se7en reference that no one got. And just gave him a look. After that Bobby explained who they had in the next room, Walter was envy, and the family they found when they met Isaac and Tamara was Sloth. Bobby then continued to argue with Tamara, she was ready to rip their throats out for what they did to Isaac, but Bobby wasn't having any of that saying the they had done it their way going in guns blazing, now it was time to learn about their enemy and not die. Alex hadn't seen her dad this mad at someone in a long time and to be honest she was a little scared of him at the moment, so she moved a step closer to Sam to try and put him between her and her father.

Eventually, things cooled down and they all made their way to the room they were holding Walter.

"So, you know know who I am, huh?" Walter said with a cocky laugh.

"We do and we're not impressed," Alex said as everyone filed in around the man.

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Sam asked.

Walter was silent so Dean said seriously, "He asked you a question. What do you want?" He was still silent so Dean threw holy water at Walter's face, which burned from the contact it made with the water.

"We already have what we want," Walter said Dean looked at him questionly, "We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. So for me, I'm celebrating. Having a little fun."

"Fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, fun. See, some people crochet, others play golf. Me? I like to see people's insides on their outside," Walter replied being as nasty as he could be.

Tamara stepped toward him, "I'm going to put you down like a dog."

"Please," Walter laughed, "You really think you're better than me. Which one of can cast the first stone, huh? What about you Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. And, Tamara, all that wrath. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

Tamara snapped and started throwing punches in Walter's face. Bobby and Dean grabbed her on either side and dragged her away from Walter. After some talk from him about how everyone else was sinners and animals and how the others were coming for him and were going to slaughter them like animals. Dean decided he needed to be exorcised, so Tamara took it upon herself to exorcise the demon out of Walter, it did not end well for Walter.

The gang also figured that they wouldn't need to hunt them, that Walter was right, the others would come to them. After Dean argued with Sam, Bobby, and Alex about them leaving and leaving him behind to fight off six other sins they all got suited up for one hell of a battle with the six deadly sins left over.

Once all ready, static started coming from the radios around the house.

"Here we go," Dean said as he readied up with his shot gun filled with rock salt. They all then waited patiently for them to arrive.

"Tamara!" They heard Isaac call from outside. She was desperate to go to him, but she knew it wasn't him anymore. "Help me! Please!"

Tamara and Bobby stood near the front door while as Isaac made his way slowly up the front steps.

"It's not him," Bobby said, "It's one of those demons. It's possessing his corpse."

Isaac made it to the front door and started banging on it and calling out to her to help him. Tamara was slowly losing it and Bobby was trying to keep her with him.

"You're just going to let me die!? I guess that's what you do, dear," Isaac was saying through the door. "Like that night those things came to our house, came for our daughter! You just let her die, too!"

And at that Tamara lost it and flew open the front door breaking the salt line and shouting, "You son of a bitch!"

"Tamara, no!" Bobby yelled but he wasn't fast enough.

Tamara jumped onto Isaac and fell down the steps landing on top of him. "You're not Isaac!" She yelled and stabbed with the Palo Santo.

But because she broke the salt line all six sins came walking in. Five of them walked up the stairs to the main section of the house where Sam, Dean, and Alex were while one of them laid eyes on Bobby. And Bobby lured him towards a devil's trap and naturally, he got stuck there.

Bobby chuckled, "Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to go through life, son." He then exorcise him.

Upstairs, Dean got cornered by one of the female sins, Lust, in the bathroom. And she was totally hitting on him. Dean couldn't help himself and started making out with Lust. After a few minutes, Dean slowly backed up enough to trick her into going head first into the tub filled with holy water. And he did that a couple more times than exorcised her. While Dean was occupied, three other sins smashed through another room where Sam and Alex were hiding, waiting for them to come in.

"Here's Johnny!" one of them said putting his hand up to stop the other two sins from advancing. He looked up and noticed a devil's trap on the ceiling. "Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean, _ME_?"

"Let me guess, you're Pride," Sam said a little nervous. Alex was standing next to him just as nervous, they were outnumbered for one.

Pride smirked and with a wave of his hand broke the ceiling and in turn, broke the devil's trap. Sam and Alex exchanged small glances but didn't falter. "The root of all sin. And you are Sam Winchester," Pride said stepping toward them. "That's right I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy, the boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you, don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna to bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you?"

 _Geez, dude, tell us how you really feel,_ Alex thought to herself as she listened to Pride rant on about Sam.

"I have my pride after all," Pride continued. "And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I really don't have to do a damn thing, now, do I? You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season."

Pride stepped forward and started fighting Sam, knocking him to the ground, and the other two sins blocked Alex from helping her friend. As they both struggled to fight of the sins, a woman about Alex's height with long blonde hair stepped into the room and extracted a knife from her sheath. She then came in like a badass, slit one of the sins' throats, which in turned had let Alex go. Alex grabbed the other female sin and spun her around to face the new comer.

"YOU!" it yelled like it recognized the woman. But it was over before it started because the blonde woman drove her knife into the sins' throat, again it died instantly and fell to the floor.

Alex turned quickly to Sam who was still struggling with Pride, but Pride changed course and grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her. Sam was able to recover quickly and grabbed Pride, spun him around, and decked him one. As Pride was knocked back, the blonde woman caught just right in the throat, again, killing him instantly. Sam and Alex stood staring at the blonde woman, breathing heavily.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked recovering from the fight.

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass," She said with a smirk.

"Well, I just saved yours too," Sam said glancing over at Alex to make sure was doing okay.

The woman chuckled, "See you around, Sam." She turned around and left.

"Wait!" Sam tried calling her back, but she just kept walking away.

"Well, aren't you popular, Sammy," Alex said pushing her long hair back and out of her face. "They all know you by name."

Sam just rolled his eyes and went to follow the blonde woman, Alex following him. They went out into the hallway but she was nowhere to be found.

It was now morning and Sam, Dean, Alex laid all the bodies of the deceased into a pit they had dug and salted and burned them. Tamara was a few yards away giving her husband a hunter's funeral.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked.

"No. Definitely not," Alex answered sadly, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Well, _you_ look like Hell warmed over," Dean said to Bobby as he walked up to the trio.

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel," Bobby replied rubbing a hand over his face.

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Sam asked hopeful.

"Well, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills, but, still…"

"That's more than you can say about these poor bastards," Dean said pointing to the bodies they put in the pit.

"Dad, that knife. What kind of blade can kill a demon?" Alex asked seriously looking up at Bobby.

Bobby shook his head, "Yesterday, I would have told there's no such thing."

"I'm just going to ask again, who was that masked chick?" Dean asked changing the subject. "Actually, the more troubling question would be, 'how can a girl fight better than you?'"

Alex glared at him while Sam chuckled and and said, "Three demons, Dean...at once."

"Hey, whatever gets you through the night, pal," Dean said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you. If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?" Sam asked seriously. Alex put a hand on his back to try and comfort him, he was feeling so guilty about opening the gates, she had to do something.

"You're right, that is troubling," Dean said seriously watching the bodies burn.

Tamara and Bobby said their goodbyes, leaving the trio to stand outside the Impala.

"So, where to?" Dean asked rubbing his hands together.

"Uh, I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana, maybe," Sam said.

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I was talking to Tamara and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess that might be able to help us out with your demon deal," Sam replied.

"Nah," Dean said, not caring.

"'Nah'? What does that mean?" Alex said confused.

Dean didn't look at her, "No hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal. It's a goose chance."

"We don't know that," Alex said trying to get him to look at her..

"Yes, we do," Dean argued. "Forget it. She can't help." Sam and Alex went to argue with him but he cut them off, "We're not going and that's that. How about Reno, huh?" He turned to walk towards the driver's side.

"Dean! Stop!" Alex called after him. "I need to speak to you." She turned to Sam and said to him, "Can you give me a minute with him?" Sam nodded and walked away from Dean and Alex. To Dean, who still wasn't looking at her, "Why won't you look at me? Why won't you acknowledge me?" Dean didn't say anything, so she grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her, but he wouldn't look her in the eye. "Dean, please. If you didn't want me to come along with you guys, you should have said something days ago. I could have just left with Bobby. I just want to understand why, all of a sudden, you won't look at me. What have I done?" tears threatening to form, because she really didn't know what she had done to be treated like this.

Dean finally looked her in they eyes and said quietly, "Alex, it isn't you. I promise, it isn't you. I can't look at you. I can't get comfortable with you. I'm going to die in a year and no matter what we do I can't get out of this deal, that's what the crossroads demon said, and it's not fair to you. You wanted to get out of Bobby's so bad. You were excited to hit the road with us and I couldn't say no to you. But.."

"You feel guilty?" Alex asked. "Dean, you're being an ass. If we can't save you, you're going to die whether we get close or not. Whether we're besties or not. So, stop acting like an ass and include me in your life. Sam's accepted me, now you need to. And if you don't want me around say the word, I will leave, no feelings hurt."

"Stay with us, Alex."

At that moment Sam came back to them ready to argue with Dean about him making the deal in the first place, so Alex decided to get in the car and let them hash it out, because, in all honesty, it needed to be done for days now. By the time they were done they had cool off enough and got into the car and they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

***I only own Alex Singer and no other Supernatural character***

 ***I have so many things coming for the trio***

 ***Reviews are nice***

-Chapter 2: Is that a rabbit's foot-

The trio was sitting in the Impala as Dean drove. They had just finished a case dealing with mother eating children, one of them being an old flame of Dean's, Lisa, and her son, Ben. While Dean was occupied with Lisa, the blonde woman came to Sam and Alex and told them that she was a demon named Ruby and that she was there to help them save Dean. Both Sam and Alex weren't too comfortable with the idea that a demon wanted to help but they listened to what she had to say.

Dean stopped acting like a total douche towards Alex, for the most part. Sam and Alex were, of course, good towards each other. Even though Sam wanted to make a move on Alex, but thought it too early in their adventures to do so. But things with Sam and Dean were still a little tense when it came to Dean's deal. They had eventually told Dean all about Ruby and who she was and what she wanted.

"Because, demon, that's why!" Dean argued looking over at Sam then back to the rode. "I mean, the second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon, you go for the holy water! You don't chat!"

"No one was chatting, Dean!" Alex said from the back seat.

Dean turned slightly to look at Alex, "Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to hell?"

"Because she said she might be able to help us," Sam chimed in.

"How?!" Dean yelled. The other two were quiet. "No, really guys, how could she possibly help us?"

"She told us she could help you, okay!?" Sam snapped back. It was Dean's turn to be silent. "Help you get out of the crossroads deal."

Dean looked at Sam, bewildered, "What's wrong with you, huh? She's lying! You got to know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is. It's me. What else did she tell you?"

"For the record, I'm pretty sure you're not _my_ weakness," Alex said trying to make a point. Dean rolled his eyes at her through the rearview mirror.

"Nothing," Sam answered quietly not looking at his brother. But Dean did glance over to his younger brother to see if he was lying. "Nothing, okay? Look, I'm not an idiot, Dean! I'm not talking about trusting her. I'm talking about _using_ her. I mean, we're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy. We don't know where they are. We don't know what they're doing. Hell, we don't even know what they want. Now, this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. I know that it's a risk. But we need to take it."

"Dean, I agree with Sam on this one," Alex said leaning forward so she was closer to the brothers.

"You guys are okay, right? Y'all feeling okay?" Dean asked seriously.

Sam was about to snap at his brother again but it was Alex who answered by slapping the back of their seat and saying forcefully, "Yes, we're fine! Why are you always asking us that?"

At that moment they were interrupted by a cell phone ringing. They all looked at each other wondering who's it was.

"It's not mine," Alex said sitting back defeated.

"Not mine either," Sam said looking at his own phone.

Dean searched all the spots he kept his phones and said, "Nope." He pointed to the glove compartment. "Check the glove compartment. It's dad's."

"Dad's?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, dad's. I keep it charged in case any of his old contacts call."

Sam opened the glove compartment and rummaged through it until he found the phone that was ringing. It turns out that their dad had a lockup in New York that was recently broken into. Neither of them even knew that he had this lock up. So, they decided to make their way to New York to figure out who had broken into it.

They were riding in an elevator to John's storage locker when Dean said shaking his head, "Man."

"What?" Alex asked looking up at him.

"Just dad. You know, him and his secrets," Dean replied. "We spent all this time with the guy and it's like we barely know the man."

"Well, we're about to learn something," Sam said and they exited the elevator.

They got to the storage unit and Dean unlocked the door and they did a quick glance around in case of something jumping out of them. At first glance, it looked like a bunch of dusty junk and Alex wondered why John would keep something like this. Then she looked down right in front of them and saw a devil's trap and blood. She nudged the brothers and pointed at it. "No demons allowed," she said. "And blood."

Dean knelt down and found a tripwire, "Check this out."

They followed the wire across the floor, up the wall and to a shotgun hiding on a shelf.

"Whoever broke in here got attacked," Sam said.

"Dear old dad," Dean said shaking his head. "I got two sets of boot tracks. It looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him, it looks like he kept walking." Dean got to his feet.

They all stepped over the tripwire and into the storage unit. "So, what's the deal?" Sam asked following behind Dean and Alex. "Dad would do work here or something?"

"Living the high life, as usual," Dean replied as they continued to look around.

Alex stopped at the shotgun hiding in a gator's skull and shook her head, the man was a genius. She knew the boys and John for some time now. John would drop the brothers off at Bobby's, but she never really got to know John. She had a feeling that he didn't believe that girls could be hunters or something.

They searched the storage unit for a few minutes, the brothers coming across items from their childhood that they never thought their father would keep. Some of the items were soccer trophies, first guns, makeshift tools, finally made their way to a cage in the back of the storage unit, the chains on it clearly cut off. Inside was enough ammo to fight WW3 and then some, but the people who broke in didn't take them. They were on a mission for one thing and one thing only. Sam and Alex came across a shelving unit with curse boxes on them.

"These look familiar," Alex said taking a closer look at the boxes.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't get too close." Alex nodded and stood back up. Dean had made his way to them. Then Sam found an empty spot on the shelf with some droplets of blood. "One box is missing. Great."

"Well, maybe they didn't open it," Alex said hopefully.

The trio got part of the robber's license plate and found their apartment. Their names were Wayne and Grossman and they had opened the damn curse box. When they stormed into the apartment they were playing poker and Wayne apparently hadn't lost a game because was on his feet celebrating.

"Freeze!" The three yelled with their guns on the robbers. "Don't move!"

"Alright. Give us the box. Please tell me you didn't," Dean said advancing on the man who had gotten shot, Wayne.

"Oh, they did," Sam said looking at the open curse box on the coffee table.

"You opened it!?" Dean yelled rushing Wayne up against the wall.

"Are you guys cops?" Wayne asked freaking out.

"What was in the box?" Dean asked pointing the gun at Wayne's face. Wayne looked past Dean to a rabbit's foot that was sitting on the table. "What is that thing?"

While Dean was distracted Wayne pushed Dean off him and Dean dropped his gun and if went off ricocheting off the heater and knocking Sam and Alex's guns out of their hands. Grossman went for Dean's gun and Alex noticed and went after him. But Grossman pushed her into Sam, who in turn got pushed into Dean. Dean landed on the table knocking the rabbit's foot onto the floor. Sam was knocked down as well and Grossman had Alex pinned under him, choking her. Dean went to get up to help but Wayne had grabbed his gun and hit Dean in the face knocking him back down. Alex could think of was to try and grab the rabbit's foot that had landed inches away from her. She was finally able to grab it and brought her hands up and knocked Grossman off of her and he landed against the wall.

"Guys, I got it," She said catching her breath.

"No, you don't," Wayne said Dean's gun inches from her face.

Sam and Dean had managed to get to their feet but the Winchesters didn't want to make any sudden moves in case the man was jumpy. Wayne pulled the trigger and the gun had jammed. Alex let out a sigh of relief and Sam came around her at Wayne who stumbled back and fell to the floor knocking himself out. Grossman attempted to get up with Sam's but fell and knocking a hold bookshelf with books on top of his head, he too knocked out. The gun flew out of his hand and landed perfectly into Alex's hand. The trio couldn't believe what just happened and exchanged looks.

"That's a lucky break," Dean said looking at Alex who was staring at the gun in her hand. "Is that a rabbit's foot?"

"I think it is," Alex replied looking at the rabbit's foot in her other hand.

"Huh," Sam and Dean said.

"Look, Dad, we didn't know," Alex said over the phone to Bobby.

They were standing outside the Impala in a parking lot, Dean was going through some scratch-offs he made Alex do while Sam was more concerned about Alex and was standing next to her while she talked to her father about the curse boxes and the rabbit's foot.

"You touched it?" Bobby said, "Damn it, Alexandra!"

"John never told the boys about this and to be fair you never said anything either," Alex argued looking up at Sam. "You knew about his storage unit?"

"His lock up? Yeah, I knew. Hell, I built those curse boxes for him," Bobby said.

"That's why they looked familiar," Alex said practically facepalming.

"Listen, girl, you have a serious problem. That rabbit's foot ain't no dime-store notion," Bobby said as Alex looked down and found a gold watch. She held it up to show the boys. Dean gave her a thumbs up. "It's real hoodoo. Old-world stuff. Made by a Baton Rouge conjure woman about 100 years ago."

"It's a hell of a luck charm," Alex said.

"It's not a luck charm. It's a curse," Bobby said angrily. "She made it to kill people, Alex. See, you touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the devil. But, if you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad your dead inside a week."

"So, I won't lose it, Dad," Alex said agitated.

"EVERYBODY LOSES IT!" Bobby yelled.

"Well, then how do we break the curse?"

"I don't know if you can," Bobby said defeated. "Let me look through my library and make some calls. Just sit tight. Let me talk to Sam."

Alex handed the phone over to Sam and she put the rabbit's foot into her jacket pocket.

"You better keep a sharp eye on my girl," Bobby threatened Sam. "Or I will hunt you two idjits down."

"Yes, sir," Sam said and they hung up.

"Well, shit," Alex said looking up at Sam as he handed her phone back.

They decided to go eat at the local Biggerson's and while they were eating they started to discuss the rabbit's foot. Sam and Alex shared one side of the table researching while Dean sat across from them chowing down on an ice cream sundae.

"Bobby's right," Sam said closing his laptop, "Pure hoodoo. And you can't just cut one off any rabbit. It has to be in a cemetery under a full moon on Friday the 13th."

"I think from now on we only go to places that have Biggerson's," Dean said getting a brain freeze.

Sam and Alex laughed at while their waitress came up to their table.

"Can I freshen you up?" She asked Alex pointing to her empty coffee cup.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Alex said giving the waitress her cup. "Thanks."

They smiled at each other but then the waitress poured too much coffee into her cup and it spilled all over the table.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping it up.

"Oh, no don't worry," Alex said. "I got it."

"It's no trouble really," the waitress said leaning in and flirting with Alex. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Alex said smiling at her. Both Sam and Dean just stared at the interaction between the women.

The waitress finished wiping up the spill and started to walk away as the three stared after her. The three leaned in to talk quietly, "Do you even swing that way?" Dean asked Alex.

"I mean, she is hot," Alex said smiling at Dean.

"Well, if you were ever going to get lucky with a woman," Dean said seriously.

"Shut up," Alex said with a laugh. She went to pick up her coffee cup and it slipped from her hand spilling all over her and she jumped up in shock knocking a waiter carrying dishes over. "Sorry." She looked back at the boys in shock.

"How is that good?" Sam asked.

Alex quickly checked her pockets, the rabbit's foot was gone!

"Son of a bitch," Dean said as the boys stood up.

They all ran out of the restaurant after the waitress and as they were running towards the car, Alex fell scraping her knees pretty bad. The boys stopped suddenly when they heard her fall. They went back to her and Sam helped her to her feet.

"Wow. You suck," Dean said, "So, what, now your luck turns bad?"

"I guess," Alex said wiping her hands off on her pants.

"I wonder how bad," Dean said walking away.

They went back to Wayne and Grossman's apartment to find out who they were working for. They also found out that Wayne, who had touched the rabbit's foot first, died a horrible death after losing it. They were leaving the apartment when Dean's phone went off. He and Sam stopped a few feet away from Alex, who had just stepped on a piece of gum.

"Hello?" Dean said as Alex rolled her eyes at what just happened.

"Dean, great new," Bobby said on the other end of the line. "Wasn't easy, but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick."

"Bobby, that's great, except Alex, uh...Alex lost the foot," Dean said putting the phone on speaker and looking at Sam.

"She what!?" Bobby yelled, "You two are supposed to watch over her!"

"Bobby, listen, listen. This hot chick stole it from her," Dean explained while Alex walked over to a storm drain to try and scrape off the gum. "I'm serious. In her mid-20's, and she was sharp, you know? Good enough of a con to play us. And she only gave the guys she hired a name probably an alias or something. Luigi or something."

"Lugosi," Sam corrected his brother as they glanced at Alex who was struggling with the gum on her shoe.

"Lugosi?" Bobby said, "Lugosi. Oh crap. It's probably Bella."

Alex was forcibly trying to get the gum off and then her shoe came off and fell down the sewer drain. _Fuck,_ she thought watching it fall.

"Bella Lugosi. That's cute," Dean said sarcastically.

"Bella Talbot's her real name," Bobby said. "Crossed paths with her once or twice. Alex probably doesn't remember her."

"She knew about the rabbit's foot. Is she a hunter?" Dean asked.

"Pretty freakin' far from a hunter. But she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country. Last I heard, she was in the Middle East someplace."

"Well, guess she's back," Sam said.

"Which means seriously bad luck for you. But if it is Bella, at least I might know some folks who know where to find her," Bobby said.

"Thanks, Bobby, again," Dean said.

"Just look out for my girl, you idjits," Bobby said and they hung up.

Sam and Dean turned back to Alex who had the saddest look on her face.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I lost my shoe," Alex said showing them her foot with out her shoe. Dean just rolled his eyes and walked away.

Sam and Dean found out that Bella lived in Queens and decided to leave Alex in a motel sitting in the middle of the room. She was not to do anything, just sit there. But then the A/C started smoking so she decided to slowly make her way to it to see what was up with it. As she got closer it caught fire, so she grabbed the comforter off the bed and tried to extinguish it. For a moment she thought she did extinguish it, so she stood up. But within moments, it caught fire again and so did the sleeve of her jacket. She frantically tried to put it out and headed up knocking her self out.

When she came to, she was being duck taped to her chair. She tried to struggle against it.

"Oh, she's awake," A man with a goatee said as he was finishing taping her to the chair.

"Back with us, eh?" Another man said standing up from where he was sitting on one of the beds.

"We didn't even have to touch you," the man with the goatee said. "You just went all spastic and knocked yourself out. It was like watching Jerry Lewis trying to stack chairs."

"Who are you?" Alex asked confused. "What do you wan-"

The second man snapped his fingers, interrupting her. "I used to think your friend Gordon sent me."

"Gordon? Oh, come on," Alex said frustrated. Gordon was an evil hunter trying to kill Sam because he thought Sam was a monster.

"Because he asked me to track Sam down and put a bullet in his brain," the second man continued.

"Great. That sounds like him," Alex said.

"But as it turns out," the man continued. "I'm on a mission from God." And he backhanded her. "Where is Sam Winchester?"

He smacked her around a couple more times, enough to have her dazed and confused. She was starting to get a bruise on her cheek and a bloody nose. They wanted information about Sam and the about what the demons had planned next. But Alex wasn't going to tell them where Sam was and she definitely didn't know what the demons had planned.

"Lies!" He hit her again. "Now no more lies. There's an army of demons out there pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the end game here, right? So maybe, just maybe you can understand why we can't take any chances." he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Alex.

"Whoa. Hold up. Wait a minute," Alex said freaking out.

"Kubrick," the goatee man started.

"No! You saw what happened, Creedie. Ask yourself-why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another. Luck like that doesn't just happen," Kubrick said to his partner.

"Look, I can explain all that," Alex said.

"Shut up," Kubrick told Alex. To his partner, he said, "It's God, Creedie. He led us here for one reason-to do his work. This is destiny." He turned to face Alex and cocked the gun.

"Nope," Dean said as he and his brother walked through the door both with their guns pointed to Kubrick and Creedie. "No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot."

"Put the guns down, boys," Kubick said his gun still pointed at Alex who was about to wet her pants. "Or you're going to be scraping brain off the wall."

"Oh, this thing," Dean said showing him his gun.

"Yeah, that thing."

"Okay. But, you see, there's something about me that you don't know," Dean said putting his gun down and picking up a pen. Sam kept his gun steady on the men in front of them.

"Yeah. What would that be?" Kubrick asked turning the gun towards them.

"It's my lucky day." Dean tossed the pen he had in his hand and it landed perfectly in the gun pointed at them. Dean chuckled, "Oh my God! Did you see that shot?!"

Creedie went to punch Dean but all Dean did was step out of the way and Creedie knocked himself out on the wall. Sam and Alex couldn't do anything but watch what was unfolding in front of them.

"I'm amazing," Dean said picking up a TV remote and throwing it at Kubrick, knocking him out as well. "I'm Batman."

"Yeah, you're Batman," Sam said sarcastically.

They were about to burn the rabbit's foot in the cemetery when they heard a gun click. Bella had showed up to take the rabbit's foot back.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me," Bella said with her british accent, her gun pointed at Dean. "Or, you know, whatever. Put the foot down, honey."

They couldn't believe she was there trying to stop them.

"No," Dean said seriously. "You're not going to shoot anybody. See, I happen to be able to read people. Okay, you're a thief, fine. But you're not-"

A shot rang through the air and Alex fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Son of a-" Dean started, getting ready to jump Bella. Sam went to Alex to make sure she was okay.

"Back off, tiger," she said. Alex got back to her feet, her shoulder bleeding. "Back off. You make one more move and I pull the trigger. "You've got luck, Dean. You I can't hit. But you're girlfriend, her I can't miss."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dean yelled. "You don't go around shooting people like that!"

"Relax," Bella said, "It's a shoulder hit. I can aim. Besides who here hasn't shot a few people." Dean rolled his eyes at her. "Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

"Alright!" Dean yelled putting his hands up defensively. "Take it easy." Dean started crouching like he was going to put the foot on the ground then he said, "Think fast" And threw it at Bella, who caught it.

"Damn," she said lowering her gun.

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?" Dean said.

They threw the rabbit's foot into the fire and it destroyed the curse, putting everyone back to normal, well curse wise. Alex still had a gunshot wound.

"You good?" Sam asked her as they headed back to the car.

"I'll live," Alex said wincing, "We don't tell Bobby about this. He's already pissed about the whole rabbit's foot ordeal, got it?"

"Yep," Sam and Dean said.


	3. Chapter 3 Sin

-Chapter 3: Sin-

The trio ended up at Bobby's for a while as they went over some research. Bobby was sitting at his desk in the office going over a disassembled Colt. Dean was sitting at a table in front of Bobby making silver bullets. Both of them concentrating on their tasks when Alex walked in with cold beers for the three of them. She placed Dean's down then ran her now free hand across his shoulders as she made her way to Bobby and placed his beer in front of him, then sat down next to Dean to see if he needed any help. Once she was situated, she took a sip of beer and when she placed it down she looked up to see Dean looking back at her, a hint of something in his eyes, and she smiled at him.

Ever since Dean had finally accepted her into their circle, things between them have started to change. He would peek a glance at her, she would brush a hand over his shoulders. It was little things, but it didn't mean anything. He was a good-looking man. She was a good-looking woman. Nothing more.

Soon after, Sam walked into the kitchen, which was across the hall from Bobby's office, with some food and supplies. "Hey," he said placing things on the counter.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean said looking over at his brother.

"Might have found some omens in Ohio," Sam replied, waving around some papers. "Dry lightning. Barometric-pressure drop."

"Well, that's thrilling," Dean said going back to work.

"Plus some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops took him out," Sam said walking into the office. "Might be demonic omens."

"Or it could just be a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker," Dean said looking up at his brother. Alex smiled to herself and took another swig of her beer.

"Yeah, but it's our best lead since Lincon," Sam argued.

"Where in Ohio?" Alex asked putting her beer down and looking up at Sam.

"Elizabethville," Sam replied looking from Dean to Alex, hoping she would take what he was dishing out. "It's a half-dead factor town in the rust belt."

"Can't there be a demon or two in South Beach?" Alex said leaning back in her chair and looking up at the ceiling.

"Sorry dear. Maybe next time," Sam laughed. He looked over at Bobby. "How's it going, Bobby?"

Bobby looked up from the Colt and said, "Slow."

"I tell you, it's a little sad seeing the Colt like that," Dean said as he continued making bullets.

"The only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick," Bobby said still messing with the Colt.

"So, what makes it tick," Sam said leaning against the door frame.

Bobby stopped doing what he was doing and stared at Sam, Sam frowned and waved him off looking away, while Dean and Alex looked up at Bobby to see the look on his face, both smiling to themselves.

"So, if we want to check out these omens in Ohio, you think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?" Dean asked as he got to his feet. All Sam and Alex could do was stare at the older man with amused looks on their faces.

Booby looked up at Dean with wide eyes, "Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise you, it'll kill _you_." And pointed the piece of gun in his hand at Dean while Alex and Sam laughed.

"All right. Come on, we're wasting daylight," Dean said grabbing his jacket.

"See ya, dad," Alex said standing and grabbing her jacket.

"Hey," Bobby called after them as they headed towards the door. "If you three run into anything, you call me."

They nodded their heads and grabbed their bags and headed out to the Impala.

The three of them had changed into their fed suits and posed as insurance people once they reached Ohio. They talked to a priest that had witnessed another man's suicide. He explained that the man, Andy, had been apart of the church for quite some time and even sang in the choir. Then two months ago he stopped coming to the church and the town started changing. People of the town once took pride in themselves and cared for one another. One day, Andy just wasn't Andy anymore. The priest said it was like he was possessed. He had gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business.

They also found out that the priest also knew the man that shot up the hobby store, Tony. Turns out that same thing happened to him, he was a good man but then changed into something else. They had changed when the Devil's Gate had opened.

Once they were finished interviewing the priest, they made their way to their motel. It was an interesting room, to say the least. Two queen beds, desk, tables, bathroom, and a mirror on the ceiling, which got a chuckle out of Dean. There was no option for a couch or cot for the third person, which meant Alex had to figure things out. She certainly didn't have enough money for a room on her own, but bunking with one of the guys might be weird.

"So, uh, question," she said as they put their stuff on the beds, a worried look on her face.

"What's up?" Sam asked looking over at her and frowned at the look on her face.

"There's only two beds and three of us, which means I'm going to have to bunk with one of you," she replied rubbing the back of her neck, still worried about the situation.

"We're all adults, Al, you can bunk with me tonight," Dean said as he winked at her.

"I think she would be safer with me," Sam started to argue.

"Safer?" Alex asked confused, looking between the brothers.

"Dean can get handsy," Sam replied.

"I don't think she would mind that," Dean said slyly.

Sam and Alex rolled their eyes at Dean. "We'll see how the day goes," Alex said taking off her suit jacket.

Dean made his way to the door to close it when an old friend of his walked out of the room across the hall from them. The man's name was Richie and he was paying his entertainment when Dean invited him into their room.

"This is my brother, Sam," Dean pointed to Sam as they walking into their motel room. "And this little spitfire is Alex." He pointed at Alex and gave her a quick wink again.

"How do you two know each other?" Sam asked closing the door behind the men.

"You were in school and Alex wasn't around," Dean started taking off his suit jacket and loosening his shirt from his pants.

"It was that succubus, right?" Richie said.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"Oh, man," Richie said, "You should have seen the rack on this broad. Freakin' tragedy when I had to ganch her."

"Whoa, whoa. Who had to kill her?" Dean said defensively. "If I remember correctly your ass was toast until I showed up."

The trio was still getting comfortable when Richie said, "Oh, I forgot what a comedian this guy was."

"Richie, I told you then and I'll tell you again. You're not cut out for this job," Dean said as Richie's phone went off. "You're going to get yourself killed."

Once Richie was off the phone. They started to talk about the case. They came to the conclusion that a man named Trotter was going to be the next possessed man in the town. And he was going to heading to his bar in just a few hours. So, the trio changed out of their fed suits and into their normal jeans and flannel and made their way to the bar.

At the bar, they ran into Richie, and he pointed Trotter out to them. But they couldn't get close to him, he was pretty much heavily guarded. Then Dean came up with an idea to hook up with the sexy bartender, but Richie had already called dibs. As Dean was checking out the bartender and saying a few choice words about her ass, they ran into the priest that they had interviewed earlier in the day.

"Knew you three would end up here," the priest said taking a sip of his drink. "They all do."

"No offense, but what are you doing here, Father?" Alex asked trying to hide the annoyance she had for Dean. She really thought something was happening between them until that moment.

"Like it or not, you go where your flock is," he answered.

"Plus the clergy drink for free," the bartender said refilling the priest's drink.

"True. And a certain bartender owes me a confesstion."

"Not in this lifetime, Father," she said taking a shot as he took a sip of his drink.

"I better see your butt on Sunday," the priest said getting up to leave. "Nickel or no nickel."

Dean then flirted with the bartender as he ordered a drink for himself. Sam scoffed at him while Alex rolled her eyes. _He just can't help himself, can he?_ She thought to herself. Then a fight broke out. Of course, Sam and Dean involved themselves thinking it was a man possessed, but it really wasn't. They sat at the bar as cops dealt with the aftermath of the fight wondering if people in the town were possessed or not.

Dean jumped to his feet, "Uh, where's Richie?"

For the next couple of hours, they sat in the bar eating, drinking, and trying to get a hold of Richie. Sam thought he might have just bailed, Alex agreed with him. She thought the guy was a little squirely. Dean, on the other hand, thought he might have gone after whatever plaguing the town.

"I got to go find him," Dean said paying for the food and getting up.

"Meanwhile, I'm going to trail this Trotter guy," Sam said getting to his feet. "Something about him just doesn't feel right."

"Al, whatcha going to do? You coming with me or sticking with Sammy?" Dean asked looking over at her.

This would be the perfect opportunity to spend even a moment of alone time with Dean, but she figured Sam would need the back-up.

Alex got up and said, "I'm going with Sammy. Sorry, Dean."

"That's cool with me. Just don't do something I wouldn't do," Dean said leaving them behind.

Sam and Alex snuck into the back of the bar where Trotter ran off to the night before. They almost walked right past the office, but Sam caught a glimpse of Trotter and grabbed Alex, who was walking ahead of him and shoved her behind him. He pressed her against the wall, hands on either side of her head. He was inches from her face, the smell of him was driving her crazy, his green eyes looking into hers were causing her to slowly inch closer to him but he suddenly put his finger to his lips and peered around the corner to look towards the office. Alex snapped out of her trace to focus on the task at hand.

Trotter and what looked to be his bodyguard were talking and walking around the office. Sam tried to inch forward to hear what they were talking about when his cell phone went off. He quickly ducked back to where he had left Alex and answered his phone, "Dean?"

"Sammy," they heard Dean say over the phone.

"We can't really talk right now," Sam said, quietly.

"You two okay?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah, we're fine," Sam replied taking a quick peek around the corner at the office. "Just meet us at the bar in 20 minutes, okay?" And hung up the phone.

Sam and Alex hid around another corner for a few minutes waiting for the perfect moment to sneak into Trotter's office. And that moment finally came when Trotter and the bodyguard left. The quietly snuck in and Sam went straight to the desk and started searching it. Alex took the rest of the room. She wasn't quite sure what they were looking for but she figured she would know when they found it. When they weren't looking the bodyguard came back and went to swing at Ale x, but she was too quick for the guy and dodged it. She punched him in the gut and as he was doubled over, kneed him as well. By this time, Sam had made his way to her and took the guy off her hands and started jabbing his sides.

"What are you doing here?" Trotter asked, he had managed to grab Alex and was now pointing a gun at her.

Sam stopped beating the bodyguard and slowly turned with his hands up toward Trotter and Alex. "I think maybe you know."

"Yeah?" Trotter responded not letting go of Alex. "Well, I think I'm calling the cops."

"Cops?" Alex asked confused looking from Trotter to Sam.

"Breaking and entering, assault...You're in a peck of trouble, my friends," Trotter replied.

Alex gave Sam a "you can fix this, right?" kind of look. All Sam could do was stutter and say, "Uh, well, I think I could probably explain it."

As Sam was distracting Trotter, she brought her hand up and was able to get control of the gun and aimed it at Trotter. "Alright right, back up!"

"Money's in the safe! Take it and go!" Trotter said defensively.

"We don't want your money," Alex said still pointing the gun at Trotter, she was kinda pissed that someone had pulled it on her. "We just got to be sure." And with that being said Sam took out his flask that held Holy Water and splashed it in the men's faces, but nothing happened. If they had been demons they would be sizzling and smoking by now.

"Oh God," Sam said realizing their mistake. "I'm sorry. I think this was just a minor misunderstanding?"

"You know what? Why don't we just leave," Alex said as they started backing away. "I'll just take these," she took the bullets out of the gun, "and I'll leave the gun right here." She put the gun down on a cabinet.

"Have a nice day?" Sam said as they both made a beeline out the door.

Sam and Alex got back to the bar and were waiting impatiently for Dean when a woman who had been eyeing Sam seductively spoke up, "You look kind of tense. You know, I know a superfire way to relax."

Alex slipped an arm around Sam and brought him closer to her and said, "Honey, he's with me. If anyone is going to help him relax, it's going to be me. Why don't you put your boobs away and go somewhere less trashy."

The woman scoffed, grabbed her drink and left them alone.

"Thank you for that," Sam said to Alex.

Alex smiled up at him, "Anytime."

Sam turned toward the male bartender, "Excuse me."

"What can I get for you?" he said.

"Um, do you remember the guy I was with last night? We sat right here," Sam said pointing out the stools right in front of him.

"The big hero who jumped on Reggie," the bartender said.

"Yeah, the big hero. Right," Alex said nodding her head. "Have you seen him around at all today?"

"Maybe. Depends," the bartender said flatly.

"Depends on what?" Alex asked rolling her eyes. He just stared at her. "Really? Does everyone around here have their hands out? Sam give him something."

Sam looked from her to the bartender then took out some cash and handed to the man.

"He left with Casey about an hour ago," the bartender said accepting the cash.

"Any idea where they went?" Alex asked.

"To her house. For Bible study," the bartender replied without even a flinch.

"Do you have an address?" Sam asked.

"What's wrong with you? You think I'm gonna give you a co-worker's address just so you can go over there and get your freaky peepin' Tom rocks off?" Sam handed him more cash. "Corner of Piermont and Clinton. Have fun." And the bartender walked away from them.

Sam turned toward Alex and gave her an angry sigh. "These people are just plain crazy not possessed." Alex laughed at him as they walked out of the bar together.

When Sam and Alex went to knock on her door, it was already opened. They shrugged and walked in to investigate. There was girly crap all over the place and it made Alex cringe at the sight of it all. She walked over to one of the tables that had a picture of Casey and what seemed to be a sibling and noticed sulfur behind the picture.

"Sam, there really are demons here," she said holding up her fingers that had sulfur on them. "And this Casey chick is one of them."

"We need to find Dean," Sam said as they left Casey's place.

"Bobby, it's Sam. We got a big problem. We found some sulfur and now we can't find Dean. Call me as soon as you get this," Sam said leaving a message for Bobby as they walked back into the bar and went straight to the bartender. "Hey, excuse me. They weren't there."

"I guess you got to catch your jollies another night," he laughed. "Here. Why don't you have a drink and relax?" He grabbed a bottle and a cup and started pouring.

"We don't _want_ to relax," Alex said getting angry. "What is it with the people in this town?"

"Suit yourself, princess," the bartender said taking the shot he just poured and walked away.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex said they turned around to look around the room. Then they spotted the priest and made their way over to him.

"Father," Sam said once they reached his table.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk to you for a sec?" Sam asked as they sat down. "So the bartender, Casey, you know her pretty well?"

"Since she was in pigtails," the priest replied.

"Well, um, she and my brother, they left tonight," Sam continued. "Together."

"Ah. Well, not that I approve, but they are consenting adults."

"Right."

"I'm sorry. You said 'brother'. I thought you were insurance investigators."

"Right, right. Well, we are. Um, it's like a family business, you know?" Sam said trying to recover from that slip-up. "Anyways, so, we went to Casey's apartment and they weren't there. I just have this feeling that they might be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" the priest asked concerned.

"Just trouble," Alex said finally speaking up. "Please, Father, we need your help. Is there anything you can tell us about Casey-any place she'd go, maybe?"

"Yes. There is a place. Let me get my jacket," the priest answered getting to his feet.

"No, wait, Father. We can do this on our own," Sam said trying to stop him.

"Son, if Casey's really in trouble, then there's nothing to talk about."

The priest grabbed his jacket and the three of them made their way out of the bar. But what Sam and Alex didn't know was that he was a demon and they were about to walk into a trap.

The three of them pulled up to a creepy looking house and out in front was the Impala.

"Dean!?" Sam called once they all got out of the car.

They started pounding on the front door and calling for the eldest Winchester.

"Check that way," Alex said to the priest and pointing to her left. "Sam and I will check this way." She pointed to her right and they started searching for either a way in or Dean.

Sam and Alex rounded a corner of the house and they started hearing Dean call for them, "Guys, down here! The basement caved in!"

"Dean, hey, hold on," Sam said as they crouched down to an opening to the basement. "The three of us are coming."

"Three? Whose the third?" Dean asked worriedly.

"We're here with the father," Alex replied.

She saw Dean turn his head, she assumed towards Casey, then back to them and said, "Guys, be careful."

Sam and Alex exchanged looks as they got back to their feet and took out their flasks of Holy water. They made their way back towards the front of the house and there before them was the priest with his black demon eyes. They took a step back as he started his approach, then out of nowhere a gun was fired and the head of a statue that was closest to the priest shattered. They looked over and there was Bobby with the Colt.

With the flick of his hand, the priest sent Bobby flying. And he landed hard on the ground, knocked out. All Sam and Alex could do was stare with worry, then they turned back toward the priest and before they could do anything they were flung backward onto one of the cars. The priest quickly walked away and broke into the house.

Sam rolled over to face Alex, worry in his eyes. She reached a hand up to his face and patted it, telling him she was okay and to go after the priest. She would follow him once she got to her feet. But first, she went to check on her dad.

"Dad, are you alright?" She asked crouching down beside Bobby.

"Yeah," Bobby replied gruffly.

"How did you know where we were?" Alex said.

"Go!" Was all he said as he handed her the Colt.

Alex got back to her feet and standing in front of her was Ruby. "You heard the man. Go," she said nodding her head toward the house.

Sam and Alex made it to the basement just after the priest and learned that Casey and the priest were demon lovers, but that didn't stop Alex from firing a shot into the priest who died on the spot, the Colt back to its former glory. She then pointed it at Casey.

"Alex, wait!" Dean yelled, but it was too late, Alex had shot Casey, killing her too.

Sam put a hand over hers and lowered the gun, the look on her face was a mix of fear and confidence if it could even look like that. Both Sam and Dean looked at her with worry in their eyes. She didn't even hesitate, she killed them both. Alex wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sam and Alex got back to their hotel room and started packing in silence when Ruby walked in.

"Leaving so soon?" She said closing the door behind her. "We haven't even had the chance to celebrate."

"Yeah, well, you can celebrate without us," Alex said softly.

"You're not gonna get all pouty on me now, are you? Come on! You killed two demons today," Ruby said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, maybe you don't care, but I killed two humans, too," Alex said.

Sam, who was quietly listening to the conversation put a reassuring hand on Alex's back. He hoped that his touch would keep her grounded. He knew how she felt and wished he could take whatever was going through her head away.

"Alex, you know what happens when demons piggybank humans," Ruby said sitting down on one of the beds. They leave them rode hard and put up wet. Chances are those two would have died a slow, sticky death. You probably did them a favor."

"Did them a favor?" Alex asked angrily. "You're a cold bitch, you know that?"

"Yeah, and this cold bitch has saved your ass a couple times now," Ruby said as she was distracted by Alex, Sam picked up the Colt which was lying on his bed. "Some respect might be nice. Especially if you want me to help you out with Dean and his little problem."

"You know what? You keep dangling that, but last I checked, Dean's still going to Hell," Sam said angrily.

"Everything in its own time, Sam," Ruby said cooly. "But there's a quid pro quo here. We're in a war."

"Right. But for some reason, you're fighting on our team. Now, tell me, why is that again?" Sam asked.

"Go screw yourself, that's why," Ruby replied. "I don't have to justify my actions to you, Sam or you, Alex. If you don't want my help, fine. Then give me the gun, and I'll pass it on to someone who will use it." She got to her feet.

"Maybe I'll just use it on you," Sam said pointing the Colt at Ruby.

Ruby scoffed, "Go ahead. If it'll make you happy. It's not going to do much for Dean, though." She shifted slightly under the gun. "So, what's it going to be?"

Sam dropped the gun and Alex just looked at him with awe. _What is he playing at?_ She thought to herself. _That was a shitty threat, acting like he's freakin' tough._ She rolled her eyes slightly at that thought.

"Ah. That's my boy," Ruby said with a smile. He just stared angrily at her. "This won't be easy, Sam. You're going to have to do things that go against that gentle nature of yours. There'll be collateral damage, but it has to be done."

"Well, I don't have to like it," Sam said quietly.

 _He's taking one for the team, for me,_ Alex thought looking over at Sam, who was still focused on Ruby.

"No. You wouldn't be Sam if you did," Ruby said as Sam turned his back on her. "On the bright side, _I'll_ be there with you." Alex narrowed her eyes at Ruby for that remark. Something in her was wanting to take possession of Sam, protect him. "That little fallen angel on your shoulder."

Alex did not like the sound of that, but if they wanted to save Dean they would have to listen to Ruby. Dean was what mattered in this situation, but she couldn't help but feel that Sam mattered too.


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't own any Supernatural character, I only own Alex***

 ***Reviews are nice***

-Chapter 4

Sam, Dean, and Alex were hunting down a vampire in an alley way when they ran into one of her victims. Alex and Sam knelt next to him and kept telling him that help was on the way while Dean continued on down the alley to look for the vampire. Once Sam and Alex figured the victim would be okay they followed the path Dean took and found him with the vampire against him as he drugged her with dead man's blood. He had cut his arm to lure the vamp towards him, too. Both of them didn't like that idea at all. They thought he was cutting it pretty close and he was.

They managed to get the vamp to their motel and tied her to a chair in the middle of the room. After a few minutes she was finally coming to and the trio had questions for her.

"You with us?" Dean asked getting to her level. She started struggling against the ropes keeping her in place. "Oh, yeah, sorry. You're not going anywhere."

"Where's your nest?" Alex asked sternly.

"What?" the vamp asked still struggling.

"Nest- where you and your blood sucking pals hang out," Dean said angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the vamp said almost close to tears. "Please! I don't feel good."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna feel a hell of a lot worse if we give you another shot of dead man's blood," Dean said picking up another syringe filled with blood.

"Just let me go," she cried.

"Yeah, we can't do that," Alex said going along with Dean on this one.

"I'm telling you the truth," she pleaded. "I took something. I'm freaking out! I don't know what's going on!"

Dean and Alex were still trying to hold on to the tough guy act, but Sam shifted uncomfortably next to them. He sensed something was off about this vamp and Dean and Alex were going in too hard on her.

"You took something?" Sam asked stepping up so that he was between at least Alex who was standing in between the two Winchesters.

"Yes," the vamp replied.

Dean and Alex had cooled down and exchange wary looks with Sam. Something really wasn't right here. The girl thought she took something, something like a drug. She had no clue she had been turned into a vampire. They found out her name was Lucy and what had happened to her.

She had been at a club called Spider when a middle aged man started buying her drinks. He had told her that he was a dealer and had something for her, that's why she thought she was on some kind of high right now. He ended up putting a few drops of vamp blood into her drink. He then took her to his place and was going to get her something to eat, but she got super hungry and ended up breaking out. The trio had to explain to her that she had turned into a vampire and had killed at least two people. But she hadn't believed them, she thought she was hallucinating the whole time.

"Please you have to help me!" Lucy cried. The trio exchanged looks again, this time with saddness in their eyes. "No, no!"

They walked into the bathroom to have a private conversation.

"Poor girl," Sam said once they were far enough away.

"We don't have a choice," Dean said flatly.

Both Sam and Alex sighed and looked over at Lucy then back to Dean. This part always sucked. They stood silent for a moment just staring at each other. Eventually, Dean walked away and Sam grabbed Alex and pressed her against him. Alex didn't fight it, but instead buried her face against his chest. They knew what was coming next. Dean had grabbed his machete, Lucy cried out for him to stop, but it was too late. Dean killed her the only way vampires can be killed. Sam continued to hold onto Alex as she gripped the front of his shirt still burrying her face in his chest, it was safe there in his arms.

The trio went to the club Lucy had told them about to get any leads on who the vampire was that was turning inocent women into vampires. They rounded a corner in an alleyway and ran right into Gordan Walker himself. Gordan was a pain in their side since day one and had just finished doing time. The Winchesters were the reason he went to jail in the first place, so he was still butthurt about that. And he still thought Sam was a monster since he had demon blood in him.

Once everyone made eye contact it was a free for all. Gordon and his buddy from the whole rabbit's foot insitent opened fire on the trio and the trio took cover behind cars and eventually made it behind a wall. The guys made sure to keep Alex between them the entire time, but that wasn't hard seeing as she was a good couple inches shorter than Dean.

Dean turned toward Sam and Alex and said, "Alright. Run. I'll draw them off."

They looked at him like he just grew horns and Alex said, "What!? Are you crazy?"

But before they couldn't continue arguing about the matter, Dean made a break for it and ran through the alley causing a distraction. Of couse Gordon and his buddy were dumb enough to fall for it and kept shooting at Dean. But then Gordon and his buddy got smart. The buddy went after Dean and Gordon continued on towards where Sam and Alex were left behind. Fortunatly, Sam and Alex were able to get away just in time.

They had gotten to their motel room first and Sam was anxiously looking from the window to his watch and then eventually ended up resting against the dresser. Alex, who was just as anxious, stepped between his legs, and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"He's going to be fine, Sammy," she said trying to get him to look at her. "This is Dean we're talking about. I know he's been on some crazy trip right now, but this isn't how he's going to go down."

Sam eventually rested his hands her hips, looked at her and said, "I know but lately I don't know where his head is."

He liked having Alex close to him. There has been serveral moments like this but he was never really sure how she felt about him. She had always eyed Dean, all the girls always eyed Dean. But lately she was getting closer and closer to him. Shoot, she was even opting to sleep in his bed when they were on the road. It was nothing sexual, of course, but it was nice all the same.

As Sam was off thinking about Alex, Dean cam busting through the door causeing Alex to take a quick step back from Sam.

"There you are!" Sam said getting to his feet and meeting his brother half way.

"Yeah," Dean said shutting the door behind him. "Sorry, I stopped for a slice."

"Nice move you pulled back there, Dean!" Sam shouted as Dean took off his jacket and set it aside. "Running right at the weapons!"

"Well, what can I say? I'm a bad-ass," Dean said finally facing Sam and Alex, both angry with the older Winchester. "So, I guess Gordon is out of jail."

"Uh, yeah. I guess so," Sam said going with the subject change.

"How the hell did he know where to find us?" Alex said crossing her arms over her chest.

Dean started shaking his head and then realization spread over it and he said, "That bitch."

He pulled out his cellphone as Sam and Alex exchanged confused soon found out that Bela was behind it. Gordon had paid her to tell them where they were staying. After some choice words and a threat to her life, Dean hung up the phone and turned to the other two hunters, who were just as pissed as he was.

As the trio were sharpening and cleaning their weapons, they discussed what needed to be done. First they needed to go after Gordon and finish him once and for all, which everyone agreed with. Then hunt the vampire they were there for to begin with. They also got a call from Bela, telling them exactly where Gordon was, but it came with a message, don't go after Gordon. _Well, that can't be a good sign_ , Alex thought to herself as she finished cleaning her gun.

They ened up listening to Bela and went to the building she described. They happened upon a nasty blood trail, so they followed it with their guns drawn. They had no idea what they were walking into. They followed it down a flight of stairs and found their main vamp on his knees crying, two women tied to the rafters with their heads cut off, and blood everywhere. Dean motioned to the other two that he would go to the man's right side, while they continued their way toward the man's left side. Dean grabbed a knife as they inched closer to the man on the floor.

"Go ahead...do it," the man cried. "Kill me."

The trio exchanged looks and Alex asked, "What happened here?"

"Gordon Walker," the man said angrily turning his head towards them. "I never should have brought a hunter here. Never." He got to his feet and turned to face them. "I just wanted some kind of revenge. Stupid! Exposing him to my family."

"Oh yeah. You're such a family guy," Dean said sarcastically.

"You don't understand," he said.

Sam and Alex kept their guns on the man as they moved behind him while Dean stayed where he was with his knife at the ready.

"I don't want to understand, you son of-" Dean started.

"I was desperate," the man interrupted. "You ever felt desperate? I've lost everyone I ever loved. I'm staring down eternity alone. Can you think of a worse hell?" He had managed to postion himself in front of all them again as he spoke.

"Well, there's hell," Alex said nonchalantly.

The man scoffed. "I wasn't thinking. "I just… I didn't care anymore. Do you know what it's like when you just don't give a damn?" He was speaking mainly to Dean now, acting like Sam and Alex weren't even in the room. He kept inching closer and closer to Dean as he spoke, "It's like being dead already. So just go ahead...do it."

"Dean!" Sam called his older brother and Dean looked over at him. He was standing next to one of the bodies. "Head wasn't cut off, it was ripped off with someone's barehands." Sam then looked at the man and asked him, "Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?"

The man broke down again as the three of them exchanged fearful looks. _This really isn't a good sign,_ Alex thought herself as she kept her gun on the man, but deep down she was terrified. Gordon was a straight up psycho in her opinion.

Sam and Alex stayed behind at the motel while Dean went out searchig for Gordon. While they were there they were checking out maps and doing research on where to look for him. Alex looked up at Sam who was consentrating on the maps before him. There was just something about him that made her want him and it was weird. For the longest time she thought it would have been Dean she would end up with but now spending almost every waking minute with them, Sam was the one that made her heart skip a beat.

He was very good looking, both of them were. And he always seemed to smell nice and sleeping next to him made her feel safe every time. Sam was safe. And at this point in their lives he was going to be the one standing. Dean was going to Hell and had an 'I don't care' attitude which was very off putting.

While Alex was lost in thought still staring at Sam, Sam looked up and asked, "What's up?"

Alex shook her head, "Uh, nothing. Just, um, thinking about where to find Gordon."

"While staring at me?" Sam laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, while staring at you, hot-shot," Alex laughed and went back to looking at her own maps. _Maybe one day,_ she thought to herself.

Just then Dean walked through the door and said, "Man, I must have checked three dozen motels, empty buildings, warehouses."

"Yeah, us too," Sam said looking from Dean to the maps in front of him.

"Big city," Alex said looking up from her maps and paperwork.

"It's like a giant haystack and Gordon's a deadly needle," Dean said heading into the bathroom and turning on the faucet in the sink. He splashed some water on his face and said, "We're running out of daylight. Won't have the sun slowing him down."

"Yeah, he'll be unstoppable," Alex said with a shudder. Sam placed a hand on her leg underneath the table. Again, Sam meant safe in Alex's opinion.

"Hey, give me your phone," Sam said to Dean as he took his hand back.

"What for?" Dean asked taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it over to Sam.

"Well, if Gordon knows our cell numbers, he can use the cell signal to track us down," Sam replied taking out his cell phone and grabbing Alex's.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Dean said handing him his phone.

Sam took all three phones, put them on the floor and stomped on them. Alex winced as he did this, it was her favorite phone.

"Sammy, Al, stay here," Dean who was looking out the window said, now making his way across the room to his jacket.

"What? Where are you going now," Alex said getting to her feet, she was still sitting at the table full of maps.

Dean pulled out the Colt and a case of ammo and said, "I'm going after Gordon."

"What?" Sam said turning towards his brother.

"Yeah, you heard me," Dean said still getting ready for this hunt.

"Not alone, you're not," Alex said coming to stand next to Sam.

"Alex, I don't need you to sign me a permission slip, okay?" Dean said loading the Colt up. "He's after Sam, not me, and he's turbocharged. And, Alex I can't have you coming along in case it goes South. I want you both to stay out of harm's way. I'll take care of it."

"Dean, you're not going by yourself, you're gonna get killed," Sam said.

"Just another day at the office. It's a massively dangerous day at the office," Dean replied.

"So, you're the guy with nothing to lose now, huh?" Alex said crosing her arms over her chest. "Oh, wait, let me guess. Because, uh… it's because you're already dead."

"If the shoe fits."

"You know what, Dean? We're sick and tired of your stupid kamikaze trip," Alex argued.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja," Dean argued back.

"That's not funny," Alex said throwing her hands to her sides.

"It's a little funny," Dean said.

"No, it's not," Sam said looking his brother in the eyes.

Dean sighed. "What do you want me to do, guys, huh? Sit around all day writing sad poems about how I'm going to die?" He crossed the room and grabbed a piece of paper. "You know what? I got one. What rhymes with 'shut up, Sam'?"

"Dude...Drop the attitude, Dean," Sam said feeling defeated. "Quite turning everything into a punch line. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you're not afraid."

"I'm not!" Dean argued.

"You're lying. And you may as well drop it 'cause we can see right through you," Alex said jumping into the argument.

"You got no idea what you are talking about," Dean said quietly still fighting with his brother.

"Yeah, we do. You're scared, Dean. You're scared because your year is running out and you're still going to Hell and you're freaked," Sam said trying to get through to Dean.

"And how do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Because I know you!" Sam yelled. Alex put a hand on his back, she knew how he felt about Dean's deal, shoot she felt the same way.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been following you around my entire life! I mean, I've been looking up to you since I was four, Dean! Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So, yeah I know you better than anyone else in the entire world. And, Alex, if you hadn't noticed has been watching you-us since we started hunting together. She sees everything that goes on, she just doesn't say anything." Alex nodding in agreement and grabbed Sam's hand. "And this.. Is excatly how you act when you're terrified." Dean looked away fromt them, lost for words. "And, I mean, I can't blame you. It's just…"

"What?" Dean asked looking back at his little brother who was filled with so much emotion.

Sam shook his head slightly, "I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again, 'cause...just cause." Tears were welling up in his eyes and Alex had to look away from them because she had broken down and started crying silently.

They were silent for a moment and then Dean said, "All right, we'll hole up. Cover our scent so he can't track us, and wait the night out here."

Sam and Alex agreed with him. Alex excused herself from them and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought, " _God, your a hot mess, Singer."_ But what Sam had said was true. Dean had been acting crazy and they knew it was not his normal self. They just wanted things to be normal, well as normal as Winchesters can be normal.

When she was finished in the bathroom, she went back into the room and saw Dean using any all furniture to block doors and windows. And Sam was burning some sage and getting his machete ready for the long haul. She grabbed hers and took a seat in the middle of the room. Once Dean was done he took the seat next her while Sam kept an eye out the window.

While they were sitting around in silence, Dean's new phone rang.

"You've had that phone for two hours, Dean. Who'd you give the number to?" Alex asked as her and Sam looked over at him.

"Nobody," Dean said getting his phone out of his pocket. Sam pulled up a chair as they leaned in to see who was calling Dean. "Hello?"

"Dean," Gordon said on the other end.

"How'd you get this number?" Dean asked as he looked over at the other two, who figured it was Gordon.

"Your scent is all over the cellphone store," Gordon replied. "Of course, I can't smell you know. Where are you?"

"I guess you will just have to find us," Dean said trying to sound unfazed.

"I'd rather you come to me."

"What's the matter, Gordo? You're not afraid of us, are you? We're just sitting here. Bring it on."

Sam and Alex exchanged anxious looks.

"I don't think so," Gordon said.

They then heard a woman cry, "Please."

Dean looked over at the other two and his look pretty much said, 'Fuck'.

"Factory on Riverside off the turnpike. Be here in twenty minutes or the girl dies," Gordon said.

"Gordon, just let the girl go," Dean said with sigh.

"Bye, Dean."

"Gordon! Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people," Dean said trying to talk Gordon off the edge. "You're still a hunter."

"No...I'm a monster." And Gordon hung up.

The trio made their way through the factory Gordon told them about. Fear was coursing through Alex's body. Not much scared her but a turbo charged Gordon did. He was a complete wild car and she didn't like. She was in between Sam and Dean as they went through until they found the girl. They rushed over to her and started untieing her.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here," Sam said untying her hands.

Dean grabbed the girl and got her to her feet and they started heading out of the warehouse. "Guys, stay close." And they started hustling towards the exit.

Dean was ahead of Sam and Alex and they were almost out when a hidden gate closed down between Sam and Dean.

"Sam!" Dean yelled putting the girl down and rushing towards the gate.

"Dean!" Sam and Alex yelled banging on the gate. Fear was growing inside Alex. They were being seperated from Dean for a reason and she didn't like it.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean yelled as both brothers tried kicking the door down.

Sam punched the door one last time out of defeat ast he heard his brother say, "Guys, be careful!"

Sam and Alex turned their backs away from the door and took a few steps forward to try and find another way out. But then the power turned off and they were left in the dark. _Shit,_ they both thought to themselves, gripping their weapons tighter. Sam found Alex's hand and gave it a small squeeze, "Stay close," he whispered.

They tried to feel their way around as they looked for Gordon in the dark. He now had an advantage against them, he could see them but they couldn't see him.

"Gordon, you got me where you want me," Sam started. "Might as well come out and fight!"

"I'm right here, Sam," Gordon said appearing right behind the pair but as they swung around he was gone again. Gordon started laughing, "What's the matter Sammy?"

"So, this is really the way you want to do it, huh?" Sam yelled into the darkness. Both him and Alex were feeling uneasy.

"Damn right I do," Gordon said as he lurked behind them, watching every move they made like the whole warehouse was light up. He could hear their heart beats, Alex's beating faster than Sam's, but Sam was just as scared. The three of them ended up facing each other but Alex and Sam didn't even know Gordon was there. "You have no idea what I faced to get here," Gordon continued. "I lost everything. My life. But it's worth it cause I'm finally gonna kill the most dangerous thing I have ever hunted. You're not human, Sam."

"Look who's talking," Alex said trying to sound brave. She lunged forward with her machete but only came in contact with a metal pipe. Her and Sam started moving slowly around the room.

"You're right. I'm a blood thirsty killer," Gordon said moving forward with the other two.

"Don't talk about it like you don't have a choice," Sam said.

"I don't."

"Yes, you do, Gordon," Alex said. "You didn't kill that girl."

"No, I didn't," Gordon said. "I did something much, much worse."

"Fuck," Alex whispered. "He's turned her into a vampire and she's with Dean."

"He can handle himself," Sam whispered back.

"I got to hand it to you Sam," Gordon continued. "You got a lot of people fooled, like your girlfriend here. But, see, I know the truth. I know what it's like. We're the same now, you and me. I know how it is walking around with something evil inside of you. It's just too bad you won't do the right thing and kill yourself." He was getting closer and closer to Sam and Alex. "I'm gonna. As soon as I'm done with you. Two last good deeds, killing you and killing myself."

Sam and Alex cornered themselves against a wall. Gordon growled and lunged himself at Alex first, knocking her to the ground where she fell unconcious. He then lunged at Sam and throwing him around a bit. Then Dean showed up pointing the colt at Gordon, but Gordon was quick and knocked the gun out of Dean's hand. Gordon then punched him hard enough to where Dean flew back and got the wind knocked out of him. Gordon advanced on Dean, picked him up and tried sinking his fangs into Dean's neck.

"No!" Sam yelled. Sam got to his feet and the fight began. Godon and Sam threw punch after punch at each other. Gordon gave Sam a good punch knocking him towards a table full of tools. Sam grabbed at some trying to find something to beat Gordon. He grabbed a bag with barbed wire, but before he could use it, Gordon grabbed him and slammed his head on another table. Sam saw his moment to twist around and he was able to wrap the barbwire around Gordon's neck. Sam pulled the barbed wire tighter and tighter until finally Gordon's head popped off. He looked at Gordon's head then to the wire still in his hand and dropped it with disgust.

Dean and Alex started coming to and walked up to Sam, who had the saddest look on his face. Dean looked at Gordon's headless body then to Sam and exchanged looks. Alex wanted to comfort Sam so bad, but her head was killing her. They all started walking toward the exit.

"You just charged a super-vamped-out Gordon with no weapon," Dean said. "That's a little reckless, don't you think?"

A few days later they were on the side of the road, Dean fixing up Baby, Sam grabbing beers for everyone and sitting on the cooler, and Alex sitting on the ground next to the cooler reading a book.

"You figure out what's making that rattle?" Sam asked has he handed Dean his beer.

"Not yet," Dean said. "Hand me a box wench, would you?"

Sam turned around and looked at Dean surprised by the question but grabbed the wench anyway. "There you go."

"Thanks," Dean said going back to fixing the car. He then paused for a moment to consider something. He then stood up and said, "Sam."

"Wrong one?" Sam asked.

"No,no, no, come here for a sec," Dean said.

Realizing they were about to have a brother moment, Alex got up and laid in the back seat with her book. The boys need this time together and she wasn't going to spoil it.

Sam got up confused as to why Dean was asking him over. "Yeah."

Dean taught him the ins and outs of Baby and together they fixed what was wrong with her.


	5. Chapter 5

* **I don't own Supernatural only Alex***

 ***This chapter is a stand alone chapter, let me know what you all think :)***

-Chapter 5-

The trio decided to head back to Bobby's for some much needed relaxation, plus Alex and Sam wanted to secretly find a way to end Dean's deal. They were all in Bobby's study each doing their own thing in silence. Bobby at his desk, Alex to his right curled up in an arm chair, and the brothers on the couch to his left. Sam and Alex kept glancing at each other over their books, then Alex closed her book and stood up.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some beers," She said to the room in general as she made her way to the kitchen, she stopped at the entrance to the study and asked Sam, "Sam, you want to help me?"

"Uh, sure," Sam said with a goofy grin, closing his own book and followed her into the kitchen.

"Can you keep an eye on them," Bobby said to Dean without even looking up from his work.

Dean laughed, "You noticed too, huh?."

"Yep," Bobby said flatly.

Dean slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen but stopped just short of the actually room and watched Alex and Sam's interactions without being too creepy.

They were standing by the fridge, giving each other goofy smiles. Sam ran a hand through her long brown hair makeing her close her eyes and sigh into his hand. It felt amazing to be touched by Sam even if it was just him playing with her hair. He smiled down at her loving the reaction he got from doing something so simple to her. She turned into him and grabbed his hips and looked up at him, since he was at least a foot taller than her. Sam took one hand and put it under her chin as he bent down to kiss her softly on the lips.

This was the first time they had kissed and butterflies were in Alex's stomache as she grabbed Sam's shirt to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Sam removed his hand from her chin and brought both to her hips.

Dean looked away from them and thought to himself, _Atleast Sam will have her. Will have Bobby. Once I am gone. They will take care of him, keep him on the straight and narrow._ He then cleared his throat and stepped into the kitchen as Sam and Alex jumped apart from each other.

"Dean," Sam said rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. Alex had turned away from them and opened the fridge for the beers, she too was blushing.

"I knew something was going on between you two," Dean said with a smile and walking up to them. He slapped Sam on the shoulder, "Good for you little brother."

Alex emerged from the fridge and rolled her eyes at the eldest Winchester. "You're dumb, Dean."

"Oh, I'm dumb, huh?" Dean said grabbing a beer from Alex and made his way to the study. Sam and Alex followed him as Dean handed Bobby the beer in his hand and said, "Hey, Bobby, I think we need to make a milk run. Why don't me and you take a break from all these moldy old books and get some real alcohol and food?"

Bobby took the beer Dean offered and said, "Sure, why the hell not." And he got up and ended towards the door, "Keep 20 feet from each other," he said to Sam and Alex.

They took another step apart from each other and gave him a thumbs and Bobby left. Dean made his way out of the study and turned around, "So, dumb that I didn't just give you two at least thirty minutes in heaven?" And he followed Bobby to Baby.

Sam and Alex heard the Impala roar to life and watched them drive off out the window of the study. They were now alone and they didn't have to hide what they were feeling for each other at this moment. They practically jumped into each others arms and started making out as Alex made her way backwards toward the stairs with Sam still attached to her lips. She knew this house inside and out so she took the lead.

They waited till they were in Alex's room before they started stripping each other down. There wasn't time for a sultry strip tease, snice they had no idea where and how long the other two hunters would be. Alex roughly pulled off Sam's flannel over shirt then made her way to his pants and started unbuttoning them as Sam pulled off his undershirt. Next was Alex's turn, Sam helped Alex out of her shirts and pants and then picked her up and placed her on the bed. He laid on top of her trying to get as much of her soft lips as possible. He then made a trail of kisses down her neck and to her chest.

"Sam," Alex moaned grabbing a fist full of his hair.

He smiled to himself as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra and let it drop on the floor. Sam stopped for a moment to take her in and then took a nipple into his mouth making Alex moan louder. His hands ran down her sides to the top of her underwear and he pulled them off of her and once done with hers he took his off and resumed the kisses on her body.

Alex couldn't take it, he was going too slow. She pulled him back up to her, adjust herself underneath him, and whispered, "Please Sam." Looking him dead in the eyes.

Sam nodded and slowly entered her, making her gasp and arch towards him. "This is okay, right?" He asked before he continued.

"Yes, Sam," Alex said with a smile, "It's totally okay."

And with that he thrusted into her causing Alex to grab at his back. Sam thrusted into her a couple more times unitl they both found their rythym and kept pace with each other. It had been a very long time since they had had a sex life and what was happening between the two hunters was magical.

"God, Alex, you feel so good," Sam whispered into her ear and continued to kiss and nip at her neck.

"Keep going, Sam," Alex moaned, closing her eyes. "I'm so close."Sam quickened his pace and shortly after he left Alex's muscle tighten around him and she yelled out, 'Yes, Sam!"

Hearing her moan and feeling her tight around him drove him over the edge and he came, moaning, "Oh, Alex!" Once the high wore down, Sam fell beside her on his back, breathing heavy. "That was amazing," He said with smile looking over at Alex, who was also trying to catch her breath.

She laughed, "Yeah it was. We should probably get cleaned up before they come back from the store and we have to pretend like nothing happened."

They quickly got up and dressed and made their way back down to the study and resumed their places just in time for the other hunters to arrive.

Bobby and Dean walked in with arms full of groceries, so Sam got up and helped them to the kitchen. Bobby looked Sam up and down then made his way hastily to the living room.

"Dude, you smell like sex," Dean said starting to put food away. "And your shirt is inside out."

Sam looked down at himself then back to Dean with a terrified look on his face. "Oh shit!"

"What were you thinking, Alexandra Marie Singer!?" The brothers heard Bobby yell from the study.

They heard Alex get up and yelled back, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I was born at night, but it wasn't last night, girl!" Bobby shouted. "You slept with Sam!"

"Oh my God, Dad! I'm an adult, what does it matter!?"

"Please tell me you at least used protection," Bobby said quieting down.

Sam and Dean had stopped putting the groceries away to ease drop and Dean looked up at his younger brother.

"You did right?" He whispered.

Sam still had a terrified look on his face and replied, "I, uh, I didn't use a condom."

"Sam!" Dean hissed. "Number one always use protection, even if it's someone close like Alex!"

"Of course, Dad! You honestly think I'm that much of a Idjit?" The brothers heard Alex say. "I need a beer!"

"I need something stronger," Bobby said.

Alex stormed into the kitchen and stood between the brothers in a huddle.

"Slight problem," Alex whispered to them. "I might have forgotten to take my birth control the past couple of days."

Sam walked away from them and sank into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Awesome," Dean said.

* **I have an idea for the trio but what does everyone else think?***


	6. Chapter 6

***I don't own Supernatural, just Alex Singer. Enjoy!***

Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Sam and Alex and Sam was making sure to be as careful as possible with her. But that just aggravated Alex to the point where she yelled, "I'm not even pregnant, Sam! It was an honest mistake!" In front of a crowd of people at a grocery store.

It was now three days till Christmas and the trio were dressed in their fed suits talking with a woman whose husband had been taken/killed by something while decorating the tree. Once they were done with their questions, they made their way back to the Impala.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked his brother who had been searching the house while Dean and Alex talked to the victim.

"Wearths, mistletoe, oh and this," Sam replied handi g his older brother a tooth.

" What is this a tooth? Where did you find it?" Dean asked looking at it with disgust.

"In the chimney."

"That's disgusting," Alex said holding Dean's hand in hers to get a closer look at the tooth.

" There's no way a grown man can fit through a chimney. It's too narrow," Dean said.

"Not in one piece," Sam said.

"Well if he was dragged up the chimney," Dean said as they reached the car.

"Find out what dragged him up there," Alex said finishing his thought.

Sam and Alex were researching what monster they were hunting while Dean went out to get food.

Alex got up from her spot at the table and stretched. Then made her way over to Sam's side and ran a hand through his hair causing him to close his eyes and sigh. She then went over to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he moved at the last second and met her lips with his. Sam pushed his chair back and had her straddle him as they continued to kiss.

"What has gotten into?" Alex asked coming up for air.

"Just thinking about you in your fed suit. That skirt hugs you in all the right places," Sam replied kissing her neck.

"Well, I like it."

They continued to make out until they heard the Impala pulled up outside their motel. Alex gave Sam one last kiss on the cheek and made her way back to her computer as Dean walked in.

"So was I right? Is it the serial killer chimney sweep?" Dean asked putting the food down.

"Yep," Sam replied. "It's actually Dick Van Dyke."

"Who?" Dean asked confused.

"Mary Poppins," Alex replied staring at Dean in disbelief.

"Who's that?"

"Really dude," Alex said shaking her head.

"Nevermind," Sam said.

"Anyway, turns out that Walsh guy has been the second one to go missing,"Dean said taking off his jacket and getting comfortable.

"Oh yeah?" The other two hunters said.

" Did he get dragged up the chimney too?" Alex asked.

" Don't know," Dean replied. "Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof. Do you know what the hell we're dealing with?"

"Actually, I have an idea," Sam started, "its going to sound crazy."

" What could you possibly say that is going to sound crazy to me?" Dean asked.

"Um, evil santa," Sam said and Alex smiled a little.

"Yeah, that's crazy."

"what he means is that there's some version of the anti-claus in every culture," Alex said handing Dean some papers they printed.

"You've got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter. Whatever you want to call it. There's all sorts of lore," Sam continued.

"So that's your theory? Santa's shady brother?" Dean asked.

"That's what the lore says," Alex answered.

"Santa doesn't have a brother. Santa isn't real," Dean said not believe them.

"Yeah, I know you're the one who told me that in the first place, remember?" Sam said. He sighed, defeated, " you know I could be wrong." He slammed his laptop shut. "I got to be wrong."

Alex looked from to Dean and back, not believing the conversation happening between the brothers. How could Dean make his little brother believe he was wrong.

"Maybe, maybe not," Dean said looking through the paperwork again. "I did a little digging myself and turns out both victims went to the same place before they were snatched."

They ended up at a dingy 'Santa's Village'. Alex could hold her own but in a place like this she made sure to stand between the other two hunters, holding Sam's hand.

"Don't touch anything," she whispered to them.

"Does lend credence to the theory don't it?" Dean asked as they walked in.

"But the anti-claus?" Sam asked. "Couldn't be."

"It's a Christmas miracle," Dean said. "Hey, speaking of which, we should have one."

"Have one what?" Sam asked dully.

"A Christmas," Dean said excitedly.

Sam gave a forced laughed, "no thanks."

"But why not?" Alex asked as they stopped walking.

"Yeah, we could get a little tree, some Boston Market. Just like when we were little," Dean said.

"Dean, they weren't exactly Hallmark moments."

"Come on, Sam," Dean said.

"No. Just no," Sam replied angrily letting go of Alex's hand.

" You would think for the $10 it is to get into this, you would think santa could scrounge up a little snow," Alex said trying to cut the tension. " What are we looking for again?"

"Um, lore says that the anti-claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets," Sam said snapping out of his bad mood.

" Great so we're looking for a pimp santa," Dean said as the continued to walk around.

"So, how does this thing know who's been naughty or nice?" Alex asked as they continued to walk deeper into Santa's Village.

"I don't know," Sam replied as they reached a very dirty and gross 'Santa' asking kids what they wanted for Christmas.

The little boy finished telling Santa what he wanted and ran off to his mom. And Santa started getting up while a lady dressed as an elf walked up to the trio.

"Welcome to Santa's Court," the lady said. "May I escort your child to Santa?"

"Uh, no," Alex said shaking her head.

"But actually my brother here, it's been a lifelong dream of his," Dean said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Uh, no kids over the age of 12," the elf said confused.

"No. No. We're just here to watch," Sam blurted out and the other two hunters couldn't help themselves and started laughing.

"Perv," she said and walked away.

"No! I didn't mean…" Sam called after her then turned to Dean. "Thanks Dean for that."

Both Dean and Alex laughed hard, then Alex said, "Look at this." The dirty looking Santa got up and started walking past them with a limp. "Are you seeing this?"

"Alot of people walk with a limp," Sam said looking from her to the back of Santa.

"Tell me you didn't smell that. That was candy, man," Dean said.

"It was ripple," Sam corrected his brother. "I think. Had to be."

"Maybe. Are we willing to take that chance?" Dean asked the other two hunters.

They were sitting in the Impala, staking out bad Santa's trailer. Sam and Dean were in the front seat while Alex was in the back leaning up against their seat mindlessly playing with Sam's hair.

"What time is it," Dean yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Same as the last time you asked," Sam said, "Here. Caffeinate." He handed Dean a thermos.

Dean grabbed the thermos from his brother and tried to pour some coffee, but there was no more and he slammed it on the seat.

"Hey, Sam," Dean started.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you the boy who hates Christmas?"

Alex stopped playing with Sam's hair, her full attention on the brothers.

"Dean.."

"I know we had a few bumpy holidays growing up, but we'll do it right this year," Dean said seriously.

"You know it has been a while since we did Christmas together," Alex said. "It might be fun."

"Look guys if you want to do Christmas, knock yourselves out. Just don't involve me."

"Oh yeah, cuz I want to spend it with just Dean," Alex said rolling her eyes.

They stopped talking to focus on the trailer and they noticed Santa peering out his window then shutting the curtains. Then they heard a woman scream and all three of them jumped out of the car, guns drawn. They reached the trailer door and Sam laughed to himself.

"What?" Dean whispered.

"Uh, nothing. Just Mr. Gun Ho Christmas might have to blow Santa away," Sam replied and Alex smiled to herself.

Dean rolled his eyes and the trio busted in the room catching Santa watching porn, drinking, and taking a hit from his bong.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked.

Alex, being the quick thinking that she is, started sing a Christmas Carol, off tune. The brothers caught on and they all attempted to sing, after a minute they pushed each other out the door and left.

Sam and Alex were interview another victim's wife, where the son saw almost everything and the husband was taken, when Sam asked, "Mrs. Caldwell, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?"

Alex and the woman looked at the wreath then at Sam confused.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Caldwell asked.

Alex couldn't wait to hear his answer, so she stared at him as he said, "just curious, you know."

They left the house and as soon as they were out of ear shot Alex said, "Wearths huh? Are you sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes? You know I say some really nice handbags in the foyer."

Sam sighed. "We've seen those wearths before, Alex."

"Where?" Alex asked as the reached the Impala, where Dean was waiting for them.

"At the Walsh's. Yesterday," Sam replied.

"I know, I was just testing you," Alex said as they drove off.

"Alright, keep looking, would ya? Thanks Dad," Alex said hanging up her phone. To Sam and Dean she said, "well, we're not dealing with the anti-claus." she sat down at the little table in their motel room while the brothers were sitting together on the couch, laptop and research in hand.

"What is Bobby thinking? Dean asked looking over at Alex.

She ran a hand through her hair and put her phone down and said with a chuckle, " That we're morons. He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths." She continued to go through her in notes on her laptop.

"Wow! Amazing!" Dean said sarcastically. "What the hell is meadowsweet?"

"Don't be a dick about this Dean," Alex said looking over at him then back to her computer. "It's pretty rare. And probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore."

"Pagan lore?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. See they use meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It was kind if like Chum for their God," Alex answered. "Gods were drawn to it and they would stop by and snack on whatever was nearest human."

"Why would anybody use it in Christmas wreaths?" Dean asked.

"It's not as crazy as it sounds, Dean. Pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan," Alex replied.

"Christmas is jesus's birthday," Dean said grabbing a beer.

"No, jesus's birthday was probably in the fall," Sam said finally speaking up. "It was probably the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the church and renamed Christmas. But I'm mean the luge log, the tree, even Santa's red suit that's all remnants of pagan worship."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked confused. "What are you going to tell me next the Easter Bunny's Jewish? So, you think we're dealing with a pagan god?"

"Yeah," Alex said going through her notes on her laptop. "Probably Hold Nikar, God of Winter Solstice."

"And all these Martha Stewart wannabes buying these fancy wreaths.." Dean started.

Alex scoffed, "yeah, it's like putting up a neon sign saying 'come kill us'."

"Great."

Sam chuckled, "So, when you sacrifice to Hold Nikar, guess what you get in return."

"Lap dances, hopefully," Dean said.

"Mild weather," Sam replied with a face.

Dean looked out the window, "kind of like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan."

"For instance," Sam said.

"Do we know how to kill it?"

"No, dad's working on it right now," Alex said making her way to Sam on the couch. "We got to figure out where they're selling those wreaths."

"You think they're selling these wreaths on purpose?" Dean asked sitting where Alex just was, looking at her laptop. "Feeding the victims to this thing?"

Sam sighed, "Let's find out."

Alex came up with the idea that her and Sam pose as a married couple looking for a wreath for their new home. The brothers both agreed with the plan since it would be weird if two brothers were looking for wearths.

Sam and Alex walked into a little Christmas shop, arm in arm, playing up the married couple act and walked right up to the owner.

"Can I help you two?" He said.

"Uh, hope so," Alex started. "We were playing Jenga over at the Walsh's the other night and I just can't stop talking about this Christmas wreath, I don't know. Help me out, honey." She smiled up at Sam.

"Sure," Sam said, "according to her it was yummy."

"I sell a lot of wearths, guys," the owner said.

"Right, but you see this one would have been really special, it had, uh, green leaves, white buds on it, might have been made out of meadowsweet," Sam said.

"Well, aren't you a fussy one," the owner said. Sam looked down at Alex, who was trying not to laugh.

"It's really me who's the fussy one," Alex said trying to help Sam out.

"Anyway, I know the one your talking about. I'm all out," the owner said to them.

"Well, it seems like this meadowsweet stuff is pretty rare a expensive. Why make a wearth out of it?" Alex said absently running her thumb against the inside of Sam's palm. It felt nice to be close to him again even if he was being a scrounge.

"Beats me I didn't make them," the owner replied.

"Then who?" Alex asked confused.

"Madge Caragen, a local lady. Said the wearths were so special she'd give them to me for free," the owner answered.

"She didn't charge you?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"Did you sell them for free?" Alex asked.

"Hell no. It's Christmas. People pay a butt load for this crap," the owner said nonchalantly.

"That's the spirit," Alex said sarcastically.

Sam and Alex filled Dean in on the way back to the motel room.

"How much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would cost?" Dean asked as the three of them entered their motel room.

"A couple hundred dollars, at least," Alex said as Dean threw the keys on to the coffee table.

"This lady is giving them away for free?" Dean said. "What do you think about that?"

They took off their jackets and made their way to their beds and sat down with a grunt.

Alex made herself comfortable next to Sam on his bed as she said, "Well, sounds pretty suspicious.

Dean looked over at Sam and said with a smile, "remember that wreath dad brought home that one year?"

"You mean the one he stole from like a liquor store?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans," Dean replied. "That thing was great. I bet if I looked around hard enough I could find one just like it."

Clearly this conversation went from including Alex to not, but she just sat quietly listening to the brothers reminisce.

"Alright...dude…what's going on with you," Sam said getting serious.

"What?"

"I mean since when are you Bing Crosby all of a sudden? Why do you want to do Christmas so bad?"

"Why are you so against it? Were your childhood memories that traumatic?"

"No. It has nothing to do with it," Sam replied.

"Then what?" Dean asked.

"I just, I don't get it. You haven't talked about Christmas in years."

"Well, yeah," Dean said trying to keep it together. "This is my last year."

Sam paused for a moment then sighed, "I know. That's why I can't."

Alex inched closer to him and rested a hand on his leg letting him know she was there for him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean I just can't sit around drinking eggnog and pretending everything is okay when I know next Christmas you'll be dead," Sam said his voice breaking. "I just can't."

Alex started silently crying. She had known Dean for awhile now, he was family and thinking about this being his last Christmas broke her heart. Both brothers just sat in silence after that. Alex couldn't hold it together much longer so she excused herself and went into the bathroom to finish her cry and to wash her face.

The brothers felt bad about her crying but they didn't mean it. It was just facts said out loud. When Alex came out of the bathroom, her eyes were red and puffy. She made her way silently to her side of the bed and laid down not facing them. Sam reached over and laid a hand on her leg, wanting to comfort her.

The next morning they went to Madge Carrigan's home to talk to her about her wreaths. They got out of the car and walked halfway up the driveway and stopped to absorb all the decorations outside of the house.

"So, this is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh?" Dean asked looking up at the large two story home. "Well, can't you just feel the evil pagan vibes?"

Sam and Alex rolled their eyes and they continued to the front door. And Alex knocked on the door. Just a few seconds later an older, Mrs. Claus looking lady opened the door.

"Yes?" She's said cheerfully.

"Please tell me your the Madge Caragan that makes the meadowsweet wreaths?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Why, yes I am," Madge replied.

"Ha! Bingo!" Dean said.

"Yeah, well, we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Sylers place the other day," Sam said.

"You were?" Madge said. "Well, isn't that meadowsweet the finest smelling thing you've ever smelled?"

"It is. It sure is," Sam said "but you see the problem is is that all your wreaths were sold out before we got a chance to buy one."

"Oh, fudge," Madge said.

"You wouldn't happen to have another one we could buy from you would you?" Dean asked nicely.

"No, I'm afraid those are the only ones I had for this season," Madge replied.

"Tell me something, why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?" Alex asked.

"Why the sell of course," Madge replied as her husband came to join her at the door. "I don't think I've smelled anything finer."

Sam laughed nervously, "Yeah, um, you mentioned that."

"What's going on, honey?" Her husband asked.

"Oh, just some nice kids asking about my wreaths, dear."

"Oh the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths. Care for some peanut brittle?" Her husband said as he offered them peanut brittle.

Dean went to grab a piece but Alex slapped his hand away and shook her head slightly. "We're okay."

They had made their way back to the motel. Dean and Alex were sitting on the bed making wooden stakes while Sam was sitting on the couch researching something.

"I knew it!" Sam yelled clapping his hands together. "Something was way off about those two."

"Whatcha find?" Dean asked stopping what he was doing.

" The Carigan's lived in Seattle last year where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January," Sam explained. "All that Christmas crap in their house wasn't boughs of Holly, it was vervain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?" Alex asked.

"Serious pagan stuff."

"So what Ozzy and Harriet are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic covered couch?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said. "All I know is that we need to check them out. So, what about Bobby? He sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing right?"

"Yeah, he's sure," Alex said eyeing her stake.

It was now the middle of the night and the trio made their way up the Carigan's driveway and to their front door where Dean started picking the lock as Sam and Alex kept a lookout. Dean finally got them inside and Sam handed everyone their wooden stakes.

They moved forward and Dean noticed their couch, "See? Plastic." Sam and Alex rolled their eyes as they separated to search the place. Dean went through the living room which was super decked out in Christmas decorations while Sam and Alex went through the kitchen where there were sweets everywhere. Then they noticed a door with a lock on it, so Sam called his brother over.

They managed to unlock the door and made their way down into the basement. They first thing they happened upon was a bowl full of blood and body parts causing them to exchange worried looks. They started looking around and there was even more blood and body parts everywhere.

"This is disgusting," Alex whispered to Sam. He nodded in agreement.

They made their way deeper into the basement where they found bloddy bags hanging from hooks and on the floor. Sam and Alex approached on and Sam took a deep breath and poked at it causing the contents to move and Sam and Alex jumped back right into the hands of Madge. She pushed them up against the wall, choking them.

"Guys!" Dean yelled as he lunged toward them but madge's husband knocked him

"I really wished you kids hadn't come down here," Madge said as she knocked both of them out.

Sam was the first to wake up. He looked around and realized they were in the kitchen tied to chairs. Dean was behind him and Alex was to his left just out of sight but he knew she was there.

"Dean?" He asked trying to get his brother's attention. "You okay?"

Dean came to, "yeah, I think so."

"Alex? You okay?" Sam asked as Alex came to.

"Peachy," she said shaking her head. "So, I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God. Nice to know."

"Yeah," the brothers said together.

"Oh and here we thought you three lazy bones were going to sleep through all the fun," Madge said cheerfully as her and her husband came into the kitchen.

"And miss all this? Nah, we're partiers," Dean said sarcastically.

"Isn't he a kick in the pants, honey?" Her husband said as Madge put her apron on. "You're hunters, is what you are."

"And you pagan Gods. So, why don't we call it even and go our separate ways," Dean said clearly trying to keep the attention on him and not the younger hunters.

"Why? So you can bring back more hunters and kill us." Her husband chuckled. " I don't think so."

"Should have thought about that before you started snacking on humans," Sam said.

"Oh, now don't get all wet."

"Oh, why we used to take a hundred tributes a year and that's a fact," Madge said putting napkins in their laps. "Now we take two or three."

"These three here make six," her husband said taking a puff of his pipe.

Madge and her husband exchanged looks. "Now that's not so bad is it?" She said looking back at them.

"When you say it like that, I guess you're the Cunningham's," Alex said sarcastically.

"You miss should show us some respect," Mr. Caragan said as he used his pipe to point at Alex even though her back was toward him.

"Or what?" Sam said forcefully looking over at Mr. Caragan. "You'll eat us?"

"Not so fast. There's rituals to be followed first," Mr. Caragan said.

"Oh, and we're just sticklers for ritual," Madge said leaning over Sam with a grin.

"And you know what kicks off the whole shabang?" Mr. Caragan asked cheerfully.

"Let me guess... meadowsweet," Dean answered sarcastically. Madge gasped as she made her way across the kitchen to a box. "Aw, shucks. You're all out of wreaths. I guess we'll have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?"

"Oh, don't be such a gloomy Gus," Madge said as placed boughs of meadowsweet around their necks. "There. Don't they just look darling."

"Good enough to eat," Mr. Caragan said sucking at his teeth. Brothers looked over at him with a disgusted look while Alex pulled at her ropes. "All righty-roo. Step number two."

He put his pipe down and picked up a knife and bowl then made his way to Alex. He placed the bowl under one of her forearms as he brought the knife down on top about to slice it open.

"Alex?" Sam said pulling against his ropes.

Mr. Caragan started cutting into Alex's forearm collecting her blood in the bowl as she started screaming in pain. "Don't!"

"Alex!" Dean yelled pulling against his ropes as well, the brothers trying to get free to help Alex. "Leave her alone you son of a bitch!"

"Hear how they talk to us?" Mr. Caragan said standing back up as he finished collecting Alex's blood and handing the knife and bowl to his wife. "To gods? Listen pal, back in the day we were worshipped by millions."

"Times have changed!" Dean yelled angrily.

"Tell me about it." Mr. Caragan said walked back to the table with his wife as she poured Alex's blood into another bowl with other ingredients. "All of a sudden this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden our alters are being burned down. And we're being hunted like common monsters."

"And did we say peep. Oh, oh, we did not. Two millennium," Madge started as her and her husband grabbed tools from their table. We kept a low profile, we got jobs, a mortgage. We-what was that word, dear?"

"We assimilated."

"Yeah, we assimilated. Why we play bridge on Tuesdays and Fridays. We're just like everybody else," Madge continued.

"You're not blending in as smooth as you think, lady," Dean said with a wink.

Madge grabbed the same bowl and knife they used on Alex and walked up to Dean, "This may pinch a bit, dear."

Madge cut Dean's forearm and he yelled in pain, "You, Bitch!"

She stopped and said, " Oh my goodness, me. I Looks like someone owes a nickel to the swear jar. Do you know what I like to say when I feel like swearing? 'Fudge'".

"I'll try to remember that," Dean said wincing in pain.

Mr. Caragan grabbed some pliers from the table and made his way to Sam. "You three have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids came from miles around just to be sitting where you are."

"What do you think you're doing with those?" Sam asked eyeing the pliers nervously.

"You fudging touch me again, I'll fudging kill ya!" Dean said.

"Very good," Madge said as she cut into his other forearm.

And Dean screamed out in pain again. Alex tried pulling at her ropes again. She was trying anything while the couple was occupied with the brothers. But nothing was working.

Mr. Caragan grabbed Sam's hand and and using the pliers pulled his index nail off.

"No, don't!" Sam yelled in pain.

Mr. Caragan held up the pliers and chuckled. "oh, we got a winner!"

The three of the we're breathing heavily, trying to work through all the pain while the couple went back to the table that held the mixing bowl and poured Dean's blood and Sam's nail into it.

"What else, dear?" Madge asked her husband as she stared everything together.

"Well, let's see, uh, fingernail, blood…" He chuckled and facepalmed, " Sweet Peter on a popsicle stick. I forgot the tooth."

"Oh, dear," Madge said as her husband picked up the pliers again.

Dean tried to turn to Sam and Alex, "Merry Christmas, guys." They just moaned in response.

Mr. Caragan walked over to Alex, "Open wide and say ah." And forced her mouth open and put the pliers on one of her teeth. Alex started freaking out but was saved when someone rang the doorbell.

"Is somebody going to get that?" Alex asked through the man's hands in her mouth.

The couple exchanged annoyed looks then the doorbell rang again.

"I think you should get that," Alex said hoping they would take the bait.

Mr. Caragan removed the pliers from Alex's mouth and said, "Come on." And they went to answer the door.

"Oh thank God," Alex whispered once left alone with Sam and Dean.

"Come on, we got to get out of the chairs," Dean said finally getting his ropes loose enough to get a hand free.

The other two were still frantically trying to until theirs to no avail. But once Dean was free he couched in front of Alex and untied her while giving her a once over to make sure she was okay. He then did the same to his brother.

"Dean you go out that door while Alex and I go out the other. Let's try to pin them in there," Sam said placing a hand on Alex's back, guiding her to their door. Dean nodded in agreement and they split up.

"Now, where were we?" They heard Madge say as her and her husband came back into the kitchen.

That was the trios cue to slam their designated doors on them. Sam and Alex were fighting to keep their door closed against one of the Caragan's when Dean came around the corner and started helping them.

"What do we do now? The Evergreen stakes are in the basement," Dean yelled over the chaos.

"Well, we need more Evergreen, Dean," Sam said straining against the door.

Alex looked over into the living room and saw the Christmas tree. "I think I found us some more," she said. "Guys move that China cabinet over here."

The brothers did as they were told and pushed the large China cabinet in front of the door so they could step away from it.

"Come on," Dean said as the three of them went to the tree and knocked it over.

They each pulled a branch off the tree as the Caragan's were still fighting against the door. They moved away from the tree, but realized it had gotten quiet. They exchanged nervous looks. Then Mr. Caragan came running into the room tackling Dean to the ground.

"You little thing...I loved that tree," Madge said as she followed her husband into the room.

Alex went to punch her but Madge was too quick and ended up punching Alex hard enough that she landed on the ground with a thus. It was Sam's turn and he was able to land a punch in Madge's face knocking her back away from Alex. While Dean traded punches with Mr. Caragan on the other side of the room. Madge went to attack Sam but he was quicker and was able to stay her in the chest with his stake.

Her husband stopped punching Dean to see this happen and yelled, "Madge!"

That was enough of a break for Dean and he was able to stay him in the chest killing him. Once they knew for sure both Pagan Gods were dead, Sam crouched down in front of Alex.

"You alright?" He said catching his breath.

"Yeah," Alex replied as he helped her to her feet as Dean walked over to them.

"Merry Christmas," Sam said to his brother with a chuckle.

It was the next evening and Sam and Alex had convinced Dean to get done beer for them. While he was out they had decorated their motel room with some last minute Christmas stuff and made some eggnog. They were sitting on the couch waiting for Dean to come back and Alex could tell he was a little nervous so she grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss.

"He's going to love it," she said to Sam as they're door opened and Dean walked in.

"Hey! You get the beer?" Sam asked as he and Alex got to their feet.

"What's all this?" Dean asked closing the door behind him and stepping further into the room.

He looked at Alex, who was wearing a simple little black dress with no shoes, but her hair and makeup were done. She had the biggest smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye as she looked up at Sam. 'Wow, she's beautiful tonight,' he thought to himself. He then looked over at his younger brother, cleaned up, and wearing the same big smile and twinkle in his eye. 'It's good to see him happy.'

"It's, uh, Christmas," Sam said cheerfully. "What do you think it is?"

Dean took a minute to absorb all the decorations, then asked, "What changed your mind?"

Sam sighed, then let go of Alex to hand Dean a cup of eggnog. "Here, uh, try the eggnog."

"Let me know if it needs a little more kick," Alex said as Dean accepted the cup and took a sip. He made a face like the drink was too strong. "I'm not apologizing. After the shit we just went through we need the eggnog that strong."

"No, we're good,"Dean said with a laugh.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Alex said with a smile.

"Well, have a seat," Sam said sitting back down on the couch with Alex by his side. "Let's do Christmas stuff or whatever."

"Alright. First things first," Dean said getting out of his jacket and sitting in the chair next to them. He pulled out a few gifts for the other hunters and handed it them. "Merry Christmas, Sam and Alex."

"Where did you get these?" Alex asked as the accepted the gifts.

"Someplace special," Dean replied getting comfortable. "The gas Mart down the street." The three of them laughed. "Open them up."

"Well, great minds think alike, Dean," Sam said as he and Alex pulled out their gifts for him.

"Really?" Dean asked excitedly as he accepted his gifts. "Come on!"

Sam opened his gifts first. "Skin mags!" He announced, "and shaving cream!"

"You like?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

Alex opened her gifts next, "Candy bars! And a new lighter!"

"You like, Al?" Dean asked her.

"I love them, Dean," she replied with a big smile.

Dean was next. He first opened the gift that contained the oil they got for the Impala and he gave a chuckle. He then opened his other gift, a protein bar.

"Look at this," he said holding up his gifts, "fuel for me and fuel for my baby. These are awesome, thanks."

"You're welcome," Alex said.

"Alex, where's your gift to Sammy?" Dean asked playfully. "Did you already give it to him?" He winked at her.

"He'll get his gift later," Alex said patting Sam's leg and giving him a smile which Sam returned.

Dean picked up his drink and said sincerely, "Merry Christmas, guys."

Sam and Alex picked up their drinks and toasted. "Merry Christmas, Dean."

They sat in silence for a moment sipping their drinks when Sam said emotionally, "Hey, Dean." He paused for a second then said, "Do you feel like watching the game?"

"Absolutely," Dean replied.

Sam pulled him see away from Alex to turn on the TV then sat back down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She settled in beside him while Dean made himself comfortable. This was a content last Christmas for Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

***I don't own Supernatural, just Alex***

 ***Sorry for taking forever with the new chapter. But I promise I will be better at uploading more. There is so much I want to do with Alex. Also next episode is Mystery Spot, should I do my own take or just do the really important stuff?***

 ***Enjoy!***

Chapter 7

Sam was sitting at a table, alone, at a bar. He was nursing a cup of whiskey, feeling defeated and slightly buzzed. Then the door behind him opened up and Dean and Alex walked through and seeing him there they both sighed with relief.

"There you are," Dean said approaching his brother. "What are you doing?"

Sam looked from his drink to his brother and back and said, "Having a drink."

"It's two in the afternoon," Alex said. "You drinking whiskey?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now and a little peeved that he would go drink his problems away than talk to her.

"I drink whiskey all the time," Sam replied.

"No you don't," Dean said. He was just as frustrated with Sam as Alex was.

"What's the big deal? You get sloppy at bars. Why can't I?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean leaned against the table and asked seriously, "What's going on with you?"

Sam paused for a moment and Alex sat on one side of him and put her hand on his arm. She had no idea what was going on with him and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Sam looked down at his drink and said quietly, "I tried Dean."

Alex and Dean exchanged confused looks.

"To do what?" Dean asked.

"To save you," Sam said quietly.

Alex looked down at the table and sighed while Dean took a seat on the other side of Sam.

"Can I get two whiskeys. Double, neat," Dean said to the bartender.

"I'm serious, Dean," Sam said looking over at his brother.

"No, you're drunk," Dean said.

"I mean, where you're going...what you're going to become," Sam said shaking his sadly. Alex kept rubbing his arm, wishing they weren't having this conversation. "I can't stop it. Alex can't stop it. I'm starting to think that even Ruby can't stop it. But really no one can save you."

"That's what I've been telling you," Dean pursing his lips.

"That's not what he means, Dean," Alex chimed in. "He means, no one can save you because you don't want to be saved. How can you care so little about yourself? What's wrong with you?" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and she hated herself for it. She wanted to be strong for them but deep down she was so upset about Dean's deal that her emotions were finally coming to the surface.

There was silence between the three of them until Alex's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said answering her phone. "Yes, this is Miss. Snyderson." She listened to the person on the other end then looked up at the brothers, her eyes wide. "What?! Where?!"

And with that, they were speeding off.

It was Bobby. He was unconscious in the hospital. Alex was sitting by his bedside his hand hers. Her eyes just staring at her father. Sam was standing next her, resting a hand on her shoulder while Dean stood by him his arms crossed in front of him.

"What's the diagnosis?" Sam asked the doctor.

"We've tested everything we could think to test," the doctor answered. "He seems perfectly healthy."

"Except he is comatose!" Alex said looking up at the doctor.

"Miss. Synderson, you're listed as his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?" The doctor asked Alex.

Alex shook her head. "No, he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch a cold."

Sam looked from Alex to the doctor and asked, "Doctor, is there anything you can do?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it, so we don't know how to treat it," the doctor answered quietly. "He just...went to sleep. And didn't wake up."

The three of them exchanged worried looks. Alex looked down at her father and brought his hand to her lips to kiss it. "Come on, Bobby. Wake up."

The trio left the hospital and decided to make their way to where Bobby was staying before he was brought to the hospital. Sam walked into the motel room first looking around, followed by a very quiet Alex, and Dean brought up the rear.

"So what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh?" Sam asked walking further into the room.

"I don't know," Dean replied shutting the door behind them. "Unless he was taking an extremely lame vacation."

"I mean, he must have been working a job, right?" Alex said running a hand through her long hair.

"Well, you think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know," Dean said as they split up to look around the motel room Sam and Dean started opening all the drawers, Alex made her way to the closet. "Research, news clippings. A freakin' pizza box or a beer can."

"You know that's not how Bobby rolls on solo hunts," Alex said opening the closet that was in front of her. There was all of Bobby's clothes, but just behind them was all the research and news clippings that they were looking for.

"Good ol' Bobby, covering up his tracks," Dean said as him and his brother made their way to Alex.

"You make heads or tails of any of this?" Sam asked as he looked over what was on the wall.

Dean took one of the papers from the wall that was a diagram for a plant. "Silene capensis," he read, "which, of course, means absolutely nothing to me."

Alex had stepped further into the closet because she was smaller to get a closer look, "Here-Obit," She said as she took down an obituary from a newspaper. "Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, University Neurologist."

"How'd he bite it?" Dean asked putting the diagram down and looking over Alex's shoulder.

"Um, actually, they don't know," Alex answered scanner the article for an answer. "They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up."

Dean took the paper from her hands, "That sound familiar to you?"

Alex looked up at the brothers with tears in her eyes, _this whole week is going be an emotional one_ , _isn't it?_ she thought to herself. To the brothers she said, "We can't let that happen to my dad."

"All right, um, so, let's say Bobby was looking into the doctor's death. You know, hunting after something…" Sam started trying to pull Alex back from her own mind.

"That started hunting him," Dean interrupted.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Alright, you two stay here and see if you can make heads or tails of this," Dean said pointing to all of Bobby's research.

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked him.

"I'm going to look into the good doctor myself," he replied.

"Dean, I have to come with you. I need a first hand account," Alex pleaded with Dean as she grabbed his shirt front.

Dean exchanged a look with Sam and he nodded, "Alright, you can come with me, but we are going to keep a straight face, right?" Dean said to Alex looking down at her. She nodded in agreement.

Dean and Alex were dressed in their fed suits and met up with the doctor's lab assistant at his office.

"So, you're Dr. Gregg's lab assistant." Dean said as they stepped into the office. There were boxes and books everywhere.

"That's right," the woman said."

"Well, his death must have come as shock to you," Dean said as he and Alex scanned the room.

"Yeah, it did," the woman replied stopping in the middle of the room with her arms crossed. "But, still, go in your sleep, peaceful. It's what you wish for, right?"

"Yeah, right," Alex said picking up one of the books on the doctor's desk. " Dr. Gregg, uh, studied sleep disorders? Dreams?"

"I don't understand. I went over all of this with the other detective," the woman said getting a little frustrated.

"You already spoke to another detective?" Dean asked.

"Yes, a very nice older man with a beard."

"Well, I'd like to hear it again if you don't mind," Alex said wanting answers.

"The thing is, I'm sort of busy. Maybe we could do this later?" the woman said frustrated.

Alex was getting pissed and Dean could see it, but before he could intervene Alex said calmly, "Sure, yeah. I'll just bring you down to the station later this afternoon and get your statement on tape, do it all official-like."

The woman sighed, "Look, okay, I didn't know about Dr. Gregg's experiments, not until I was cleaning out his files."

"His experiments, the ones he was conducting on sleeping?" Dean asked, glad that Alex hadn't ripped this lady's head off.

"No, one knew okay? Not the university. Not anybody," the woman said more calmly. "I already spoke to a lawyer, and he told me that I can't be held liable for anything." She crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Maybe, you couldn't. But that was before the new evidence came to light," Alex said thinking quickly.

"New evidence?"

"Mhmm," Alex and Dean said nodding their heads. Alex could tell Dean was picking up what she was doing.

"What new evidence?"

There was a split second hesitation then Alex said, "I'm not at liberty to say."

The woman sighed, "Look, I'm just a grad student. This was a gig to cover tuition."

"Maybe so, but, still, this-this-this could go on your permanent record," Dean said. "Unless you hand over the doctor's research to me, all of it."

Dean and Alex got what they needed and made their way to one of the doctor's patient's dorm rooms. Alex knocked on the door as they got their badges. The guy finally opened the door.

"Look, I don't know what the R.A. told you but I was growing ferns," the guy said as they stepped inside.

"Take it easy, Phish. That's not why we're here," Dean said with a chuckle, opening the folder he was carrying.

"Really?" Phish said. "Oh, thank God. Okay."

"We want to talk to you about Dr. Gregg's sleep study," Alex said professionally.

"Yeah. Dr. Gregg just died, right?"

"You were one of his test subjects, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Phish went to his fridge and pulled out three beers and offered them to Dean and Alex. "Unless you're on duty or whatever."

Alex shook her head, declining the offer. But, Dean, on the other hand, said, "I guess I could make an exception." And took the beer from Phish. The guys cheered each and took a drink.

Alex cleared her throat and said, "Dr. Gregg was testing treatments for a charcot-wilbrand syndrome. Which means what exactly?"

"I can't dream," Phish answered. "I had this bike accident as a kid. And I banged my head pretty good and I haven't had a dream since. Till the study..uh, sort of."

"What'd the doc give you?" Dean asked.

"It's this yellow tea," Phish answered. "It smelled awful-tasted worse."

"What'd it do?"

"Just passed right out. And I had the most vivid, super intense dreams. Like a bad acid trip, you know?" Phish said.

"Totally," Dean said and Alex smacked his arm. "I mean, no."

"That was it. I dropped out of the study right after that. I didn't...like it. To tell you the truth, it kind of scared me."

Alex and Dean finished their interviews, changed into regular clothes, and we're now sitting by Bobby's bedside in silence. Each in their own thoughts until Sam, who had been doing research, walked into the room. Dean noticed Sam first and turned to acknowledge him.

"How is he?" Sam asked walking into the room and to the little table at the end of Bobby's bed and placed his folder on it.

"No change," Dean said rubbing his face with his hand and getting to his feet to stand next to Sam.

"I hate this," Alex said as she too got to her feet and stood between the two brothers since they were taller than her and could see over her shoulder. "Whatcha got?"

"Well, considering what you guys told me the doc's experiments, Bobby's wall is making a hell of a lot more sense," Sam answered opening his folder and taking some papers out.

"How so?" Dean asked as Alex took the papers from Sam's hand.

"This plant, Silene Capensis, also known as African Dream Root, it's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries," Sam continued.

"Let me guess, they dose up, bust out the didgeridoos, and start kicking around the hackey," Dean said looking over the research.

"Not quite," Sam started. "If you believe the legends, it's used for dream walking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads."

"I take it we believe the legends?" Alex asked.

"When don't we?" Sam said. "Dream walking is just the tip of the iceberg."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused.

"I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo," Sam answered her. "You take enough of it, with enough practice, you can become a regular Freddy Kruger." Alex looked up at her father at that. "You could control anything. You could turn bad dreams good. You could turn good dreams bad."

"And killing people in their sleep," Dean said. Alex leaned forward on the table at his comment, her emotions getting the best of her.

"For example," Sam said putting a hand on Alex's back trying to comfort her. "So, let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patients Tim Leary-style."

"Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give a little dream visit, he goes nighty-nighty," Dean said finishing his brother's thought.

"But what about Bobby? I mean, if the killer came after him, how come he's still alive?" Alex asked the brothers.

"I don't know," Dean said shaking his head.

Sam packed up his research and the three of them made their way to the exit of the hospital. They had some work to do.

"So, how do we find our homicidal little sandman?" Dean asked opening the door for them as they exited the wing Bobby was at.

Sam scoffed. "Could be anyone."

"For real?" Alex said giving Sam a side glance.

"Yeah."

"Anyone who knew the doctor, had access to his dream shrooms," Dean started.

"Maybe one of his test subjects or something?" Sam finished.

"Possible, but his research is pretty sketchy," Alex said as they continued down the hallway. "I mean, we don't know how many subjects he had or who all of them are." Sam scoffed. "What?"

"In any other case, we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now," Sam answered.

Dean stopped short and grabbed their arms, "You know what? You're right."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Let's go talk to him," Dean said confidently.

Alex made a face at him while Sam said, "Sure. I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided."

Dean shook his head. "Not if we're tripping on some Dream Root."

"What?" Sam and Alex asked.

"You heard me."

"You want to go dream walking inside Bobby's head?" Alex asked not convinced.

"Yeah, why not? Maybe we could help," Dean answered.

"We have no idea what's crawling around in there," Alex said.

"Well, how bad could it be?" Dean asked.

"Bad," Sam answered his brother.

"Guys, it's Bobby," Dean said.

"Yeah, you're right," Sam said.

Alex scoffed, "One problem, though. We're fresh out of African Dream Root. So, unless you know someone who can score some…"

"Crap," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"What?" Sam and Alex asked together.

"Bela," Dean replied.

"Bela?" Sam asked. "Crap. You're seriously considering asking her a favor?"

"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah," Dean said giving the other two a disgusted look. And he said started walking away from Sam and Alex.

They rolled their eyes and rolled Dean out of the hospital.

The trio had made their way back to their motel where Dean and Alex were sitting at a table reading over some research, while Sam had fallen asleep at the desk. He was making some random noises and Dean tapped Alex and pointed to Sam.

"He dreaming about you?" Dean laughed.

"For his sake, he better be," Alex laughed looking over at Sam. "Sam! Wake up!"

Sam stirred and sat up.

"Dude, you were out," Dean said laughing. "And making some serious happy noises. Dreaming about Alex?"

"What?! No!" Sam said confused. "I mean, it's none of your business."

"Whatever," Dean said looking back at the papers in his hand, while Alex just laughed at Sam.

"Whatever," Sam muttered.

"We had to call Bela," Alex said still keeping an eye on Sam.

"Bela? Yeah? What'd she, you know, say?" Sam asked trying to keep it smooth.

"You fucker," Alex said to Sam giving him a dirty look. "You were dreaming about Bela."

"No!" Sam said trying to defend himself. "It was both of you." Alex laughed at him and turned back to Dean and their research. Happy she can put the fear of death into him. "So is she gonna help us?" Sam asked.

"Shockingly, no, which puts us back to square one," Dean replied pursing his lips. "We've been trying to decipher the doctor's notes. Unfortunately, he has worse hand writing than _you_ do." He looked back at Sam and asked him, "You gonna come over here and help us with this stuff?"

Sam looked from the other hunters then down at his crotch, "Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec."

"Sammy's got himself a boner," Alex laughed as she teased him.

"Bitch," Sam said to her.

"Jerk," she replied back.

There was a knock on the door so Alex and Dean grabbed their papers and books and shoved them under their chairs. Once hidden away, they got up and Dean made his way to the door. He opened it just a crack, saw who it was and gave both Sam and Alex a look as he licked his lips.

"Bela, as I live and breathe," he said opening the door wider to let the British robber in.

"You called me, remember?" Bela said walking into the motel room.

Sam got all tense when Bela walked into the room causing Alex to roll her eyes at him. "I remember you turning us down," She said to Bela.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises," Bela said looking at everyone in the room.

"Hey, Bela. What's going on?" Sam said still trying to be smooth after his naughty dream. Alex and Dean exchanged 'WTF' looks at Sam.

"I brought you're African Dream Root," Bela said taking the root out of her bag and handing it to Dean. "Nasty stuff. And not easy to come by."

The three hunters exchanged looks. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Dean asked.

"What, I can't do you a little favor every now and again?" Bela asked taking off her coat. Sam tensed up as he watched her take it off. Alex made a mental note to slap the guy later.

"No, you can't," Alex said angrily to Bela.

"Now, come on, I want to know what the strings are before you attach them," Dean said.

"You said this was for Bobby Singer, right?" Bela asked. They nodded. "Well, I'm doing it for _him_ not you."

"For Bobby? Why" Alex asked confused.

"He saved my life once...in Flagstaff," Bela replied. The three hunters exchanged looks causing Bela to continue, " I screwed up, and he saved me, okay? Are you satisfied?"

"Maybe," Alex said.

"So, when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?" Bela asked.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Alex began.

"I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, let alone Bobby's head, no offense" Dean finished as he walked over to the safe in their small closet to put the dream root inside, where they were also storing the Colt.

"None taken," Bela said quietly. "It's 2 a.m., where am I supposed to go."

"Get a room. Oh, they have magic fingers, a little 'casa erotica' on Pay-per-view. You'll love it," Alex said a bit angrily, because all she could think of is Sam and his dirty mind. And wanting Bela to be the hell away from him.

"You.." Bela grabbed her bag and jacket and stormed out of the room angrily.

"Nice... seeing you...Bela," Sam stammered.

Alex whipped her head at him and gave him daggers as Dean smirked at the two.

"Didn't take you as the jealous type, Singer," Dean laughed.

"We'll normally I'm not but seeing her rich ass standing just really made me want to punch her in the face," Alex said looking over Dean.

Sam prepared the tea as Dean and Alex waited for him on their beds. Sam brought them their mugs and sat down next to Alex.

"Shall we dim the lights and sync up Wizard of Oz with Dark Side of the moon?" Dean asked taking his mug from Sam.

Sam and Alex just stared at him confused. "Why?"

"What did you do in college, Sam?" Dean asked about to take a sip.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Sam said taking out a small envelope. "Can't forget this." He took something out and placed in the palm of the other two Hunter's hands.

"What the hell is that?" Alex asked looking at it suspiciously.

"It's Bobby's hair," Sam replied.

"We have to drink Bobby's hair?" She asked.

"That's how you control who's dream you're entering. You have to drink part of their body," Sam answered.

"Well, I guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts," Dean said putting the hair in his mug. "Bottoms up."

They clinked their glasses together and drank the concoction. All of them almost gagging on the stuff.

"You guys feel anything?" Alex said looking at the brothers.

"No," the said in unison. "You?"

"No," Alex replied looking down at her mug.

Then they heard thunder and rain.

"When did it start raining?" Sam asked as they all looked at the window.

They got up and went to look outside.

"When did it start raining upside down?" Dean asked.

They turned around and ended up somewhere else. Sam and Dean looked around confused as to where they were. Alex on the other hand just gaped at the room.

"Okay, I don't know what's weirder, the fact that were in Bobby's head or he's dreaming of Better Homes and Gardens," Dean said still confused.

Alex smiled to herself, "imagine the place without the paint job, cluttered, Dusty, books all over the place."

"It's Bobby's house!" The brothers said in unison.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, this is how it looked before mom died."

"Bobby?" Dean whispered yelled.

The three of them started roaming around the living calling for Bobby. Sam stopped short, sensing something by the windows but shook it off as nothing. Sam made his way to the foyer as Dean and Alex searched the living room and all it's nook and crannies.

"Guys, I'm going to look outside," Sam said pointing toward the front door lock.

"No, stay close," Dean said urgently.

"Dude, I'll be fine, just look around in here," Sam said. "Alex stay close to Dean. We got to find him."

"Don't do anything stupid," Alex said taking a step closer to Dean.

Sam left the house without another word. Dean motioned Alex to follow him into the next room which was the kitchen. They slowly and quietly made their way around the room looking and listening to anything that might help them find Bobby. They made their way toward the pantry and called out for Bobby.

Then from behind the pantry door they heard, "who's out there?"

Dean and Alex exchanged looks and stepped closer to the door and both said "Bobby?"

"Dean? Alex?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, Dad it's us, open up," Alex said as Bobby stepped out looking around wildly.

Alex gave her father a look over and noticed he was terrified of something and had cuts all over.

"How the hell did you find me?" Bobby asked his voice shaky.

"We got our hands on some of that Dream root stuff," Dean said tilting his head as his that finished his sentence.

"Dream root? What?" Bobby asked confused still looking out for something.

"Dr Gregg...his experiments?" Alex said now confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

Dean and Alex exchanged confused looks with each other. Then the lights started flickering.

"Hurry!" Bobby said making a run for the pantry again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Dean asked grabbing onto Bobby.

"She's coming," Bobby said absolutely terrified now.

"Okay, you do know this is a dream, don't you?" Alex asked trying to snap Bobby out of it.

"What are you crazy?" Bobby argued.

"It's a dream dad none of this is real," Alex argued back.

Then the door to the pantry slammed shut and a door that led to another room behind them opened up.

"Does that look made up?" Bobby said pointing behind Dean and Alex.

The young Hunter turned around and gasped grabbing Dean's hand, terrified.

"Bobby, who is that?" Dean asked looking down at Alex, she was now just as scared as Bobby, then back to the woman in front of them dressed in white with stab wounds and looking just like Alex just older.

"She's…" Bobby started his voice shaky.

"She's my mom," Alex finished for her father, her voice just as shaky.

Dean grabbed Alex's hand harder and grabbed Bobby by the arm and made their way back through the kitchen and into the living room. Alex's mom following behind them.

"Why Bobby?" Alex's mom said to Bobby. "Why did you do this to me?"

Dean had placed himself in front of Alex as Bobby stood in front of the younger hunters and said sadly, "I'd rather die myself than hurt you."

"But you did hurt me," her mom said, "You shoved that knife into me...again and again." Alex clung onto the back of Dean's shirt to avoid looking at her mother as Dean brought an arm around to hold her close. "You watched me bleed...watched me die."

Finally Dean stepped forward and grabbed Bobby's arm to pull him away from his wife, "Bobby, she's not real."

"How could you?" Karen continued.

Bobby started getting emotional as did Alex, who had silent tears rolling down her face. She never seen her mom like this, she was too young to know exactly what had happened. She didn't see her mom die.

"You were possessed, Baby," Bobby said sadly, "You were rabid. And I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know how to save you." Tears forming in his eyes as he spoke.

"You're lying! You _wanted_ me dead! If you loved me you would've found a way!" Karen yelled angrily at Bobby, who took a step back from his wife.

"I'm sorry," Bobby cried.

"Come on!" Dean said once again grabbing Bobby by the shirt front and Alex by the arm and dragging them out of the living room and shutting the door behind them.

Karen started banging the door and screaming at them. Dean was holding the door shut while Bobby and Alex were hugging each other, upset and scared out of their minds.

"I'm telling you, all of it, your house, your wife, it's a nightmare," Dean said struggling with the door. "Alex, you know this is a nightmare, help me get Bobby to understand, please." He looked at Alex trying to plead with her with his eyes. Alex wiped the tears off her face and stepped away from her dad to look at him.

"I killed her," Bobby said quietly as Dean found something to try the french doors together.

"Dean's right, Dad. This is your dream. You can wake up," Alex said grabbing Bobby by the shoulders to get him to look at her. "Hell, you could do anything."

"Just leave me alone. Let her kill me already," Bobby said not looking at his daughter.

Dean finally tied the doors together and rushed over to the Singer's and grabbed Bobby's shirt front just above Alex's hands, "Look at us! Look at us! You've got to snap out of this now!"

"You're not going to die! We're not going to let you die!" Alex said firmly.

"You're like a father to me! Hell, you _are_ Alex's father! You got to believe us! Please!" Dean begged.

"I'm dreaming?" Bobby asked finally coming around.

"Yes! Now, take control!" Alex said still pleading with her father.

Bobby took a couple deep breathes and the banging and the screaming stopped. They all paused for a split second, breathing heavily. The young hunters let go of Bobby and Dean made his way to the door, untied it, and opened them. No one was there.

"I don't believe it," Bobby said shocked.

Dean took a couple of relieving breathes and turned to face the older hunter, "Believe it."

"Now, would you please wake up?" Alex asked feeling relieved as well.

They all woke up with a start, looking around at each, breathing heavily.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said he was sitting on the hospital bed next to Bobby's while Alex stood on the other side, trying to keep her distance. "That, uh, that stuff...all that stuff with your wife...did that actually happen?"

Nothing between her and Dean happened while they were inside Bobby's head, but she still had a feeling like she cheated on Sam. But she was terrified, Dean was there to protect her...She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and looked up from the papers she had been reading to look up at the other two.

Bobby paused, looking at Dean with sadness in his eyes. "Everybody got into hunting somehow," he answered, putting down his own set of papers.

"I'm sorry," Dean said looking from Bobby to Alex and back again.

"Don't be sorry," Bobby said shaking his head. "If it weren't for you two, I'd still be lost in there...or dead. Thank you."

They all sat in silence for a moment when Sam came around the corner and into the room. Alex turned to him and wrapped a arm around his waist and gave him a small hug. He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, Dean shifted uncomfortable as Sam said, "So, uh, stoner boy wasn't in his dorm. My guess is he's long gone by now."

"He ain't much of a stoner," Bobby said picking up a picture of the kid Alex and Dean questioned before they went on their dream trip. "His name is Jeremy Frost, full on genius, 160 IQ." Sam looked at Bobby impressed, Bobby continued, "Which is saying something considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head." Sam and Dean exchanged looks as Bobby handed Sam a picture of Jeremy's father's driver license, "Here's father of the year. He died before Jeremy was 10."

"Looks like a real sweetheart," Sam said as he let go of Alex and handed Bobby back the photo.

"Injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand. He hasn't dreamt since," Bobby continued.

"Until he started dosing the dream drug," Dean said.

"Yep," Bobby replied.

"How did he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?" Alex asked furrowing her brow.

"Hey, he was rooting around my skull. God knows, what he saw in there," Bobby answered his daughter.

"Yeah, how'd he get in there in the first place?" Sam asked looking from Bobby to Dean and back again. "Isn't he supposed to have some of your hair, some DNA, or something?"

"Yeah," Bobby answered slowly. "Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest friggin' thing."

Emotions played over Dean's face as Alex rolled her eyes and face palmed.

"Oh, I don't know," Dean said. "It wasn't that dumb." He chuckled nervously.

"Dean, you didn't," Sam said staring at his brother.

"You bet your ass he did," Alex said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the eldest Winchester.

"I was thirsty," Dean said sheepishly.

"That's great, now he can come after either one of you," Sam said angrily.

"Well, now, we just have to find him first," Dean said confidently.

"We better work fast...and coffee up," Bobby said "'Cause the one thing we can't do is fall asleep.

Two days later, Sam, Dean, and Alex were riding in the impala still searching for Jeremy.

"This Jeremy guys isn't a ghost, where the hell could he be?" Dean said angrily.

"Dean, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Sam said worriedly from the passenger seat. "You seem a little...caffeinated."

"Well, thanks for the news flash, Edison!" Dean yelled looking over at his brother. Dean's cell phone rang and he fought to get it out of his pocket. "Tell me you got something!" He yelled into the phone.

"The strip club was a bust, huh?" Bobby said calmly.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"That was our last lead," Bobby said sadly.

"What the hell, Bobby!" Dean yelled getting more frustrated.

"Don't yell at me, boy. I'm working my ass off here."

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm…I'm just tired," Dean apologized.

"Well, who ain't?" Bobby countered.

"What's Bela got?"

Bobby looked over at Bela, "What you got Bela?" There was a pause then to Dean Bobby said, "She's got nothing."

"Great!" Dean yelled again. "Well, I'm just gonna go blow my brains out now!" He hung up the phone and threw on the seat between him and Sam. Sam turned around slightly to exchanged a worried look with Alex. Dean slammed his fist into the steering wheel.

Dean continued speeding down the rode for a bit longer then pulled over suddenly into some wooded area and turned off the car.

"Alright, that's it. I'm done," Dean said slouching into his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked leaning forward and looking over at Dean.

"Taking myself a long overdue nap," Dean replied closing his eyes.

"What? Dean, Jeremy can come after you," Sam said looking at his brother in disbelief.

"That's the idea," Dean replied.

"Excuse me?" Alex said angrily.

"Come on, guys. We can't find him, so let him come to me."

"On his own turf? Where he's basically a God?" Sam asked.

"I can handle it," Dean said without opening his eyes.

"Not alone you can't," Sam said pulling out some of Dean's hair.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Dean said looking over at the other two, holding his head where they pulled his hair.

"Coming in with you," Sam said calmly.

"Not you're not," Dean said angrily.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "At least then it would be two against one."

"'Cause I don't want you digging around in my head," Dean said.

Alex pulled some his hair. "You know what make that three against one. That douche tried to kill my father."

"I especially don't want _you_ digging around in my head," Dean said to Alex as he rubbed his head.

"Because there's always a porno happening inside that head of yours?" Alex asked pursing her lips.

"No," Dean argued.

"Too bad, Dean. We're going in there with you," Sam said.

They all fell asleep, but when they woke up they were still inside the Impala in the same woods.

"What are we still doing here?" Dean asked looking around.

"I have no idea," Sam answered looking into the backseat to see if Alex was okay, she gave him a small smile letting him know she was.

They heard some branches cracking and movement outside the car and they all perked up.

"There's someone out there," Alex said leaning forward.

They quietly got out of the car and started looking around. They didn't get far when on the side of them a small patch of grass lit up and there was another version of Alex in a sun dress with a picnic set up around her. Dean immediately stopped dead in his tracks and basically held his breath hoping the other two weren't seeing this. Sam just stood there gaping at what was before him, he had no idea Dean dreamt about his girlfriend. Alex on the other hand looked from herself to the back of Dean's head and back again. _This is what he dreams about?_ Alex thought to herself. _Us having a romantic picnic?_ She didn't know how to feel about this.

"Hey," the other Alex said to Dean. "You gonna sit down?" There was a pause where she was waiting for Dean to answer, but Dean just kept staring at this Alex, who was now trying to hand him a glass of wine. "Come on, we only have an hour before we have to pick Robby up from baseball."

Dean looked back at his brother and Alex with wide eyes and said, "I've never had this dream before." Sam and Alex just stared at Dean. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry," Sam said awkwardly.

"Dean," the other Alex said, "I love you."

Alex not wanting to see any more and wanting to get the job done started walking in between herself and Dean and said, "Well, damn, this is awkward." And the other Alex and the picnic all disappeared.

It got dark and they all started looking around. Sam and Alex spotted Jeremy and went towards him trying to get Dean's attention. Dean followed after them as they ran after Jeremy through the woods. Somehow Dean got separated from Sam and Alex and disappeared. They stopped running for a second and called out to him, but he didn't answer.

All of a sudden, Sam and Alex woke up with a start back in the Impala, but Dean was still asleep in the driver's seat. Sam reached other and shook him a little, "Dean. Hey. Wake up."

But it wasn't Dean, it was Jeremy. Jeremy jabbed Sam in the gut with the end of the baseball bat causing Sam to double over. He managed to get his door opened and crawl out as Alex got of the back seat and knelt next to him to make sure he was okay.

Jeremy walked around the Impala, baseball bat resting on his shoulder, "Boy, you just don't know when to leave well enough alone, do you?"

"You're a psycho," Alex said as her and Sam crawled away from him.

"You're wrong," Jeremy said advancing on them.

"Yeah? Tell that to Dr. Gregg," Sam groaned.

Jeremy stopped for a moment and leaned against the car. "The doc? No, no, the doc's the one who got me hooked on this stuff, and then he took it away. But I needed it and he wouldn't let me have it."

"So, you killed him." Alex said. Her and Sam stopped crawling away and she had Sam's head in her lap.

"I can dream again," Jeremy said. "You know what that's like, not to be able to dream? You never rest, not really. It's like being away for 15 years.

"And let me guess, that makes you go crazy," Alex said.

"I just want to be left alone," Jeremy said getting off the car and taking a step toward them. "I just want to dream."

"Sorry," Sam said shaking his head, "Can't do that."

"That's the wrong answer."

Next thing they knew, Alex's hands were tied to a tree and Sam was tied to the ground a few feet in front of her. She struggled against her bindings but couldn't get free as Jeremy advanced at Sam.

"I'm getting better and better at this," Jeremy said, "Stronger and stronger all the time." He looked over at Alex. "But you and your boyfriends, you're not waking up...not this time. I'm not gonna let you." Both Alex and Sam struggled against their bindings.

They couldn't get out and Jeremy kept beating Sam with his baseball bat, hitting him over and over again, Alex screaming out for him to stop, Sam groaning with every hit. He finally stopped hitting some and made his way to Alex. He crouched down and grabbed her face in his hands.

"Don't you touch her!" Sam yelled even though from the angle he was laying he could barely see what was going on.

Jeremy ignored Sam and dragged his hand down Alex's jaw, then neck, then to her breast where he grabbed it firmly. Alex tried to get out of his grasp but there was no place to go.

"You can't stop me," Jeremy said, "There's nothing I can't do in here."

"Because of the dream root," Sam said breathing heavily.

"That's right," Jeremy answered.

"Yeah? Well, you're forgetting something," Alex said her eyes narrowed.

"What's that?" Jeremey said looking up from her breast as he raised the bat.

"We took the dream root, too," Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jeremy!?" A man yelled from the looked up and saw his dad. "Jeremy!"

Jeremy stared at his father wide eyed and terrified, "No."

As Jeremy and his dad conversed, Sam and Alex managed to get loose and Sam took Jeremy's baseball bat and hit him in the stomach with it, then his head, killing him in his sleep.

This time when the three hunters woke up with a start they were in the real Impala. Sam and Alex weren't sweating while Dean was a bit teary eyed. They all looked at each to make sure each other were okay.

Alex and Dean were in their motel room packing and looking for Bela.

Dean paused for a second before trying Bela's phone again and said, "What you saw in my head…"

"Was nothing," Alex said not looking up from her bag as she continued to pack.

"Alex," Dean said taking a step closer.

Alex put her hand up to stop him from coming closer. "Dean, I don't want to talk about it. You're dying and I can't stop it. So, there is no use talking about things that will never happen." She didn't once look at him.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment then tried Bela's phone again but only getting her voicemail. Then Sam and Bobby came in and Dean asked them, "Hey, you guys seen Bela? She's not in her room. She's not answering her phone."

"She must have taken off or something," Sam said shrugging.

"Just like that? That's a little weird," Alex said coming to stand near Sam who wrapped an arm around her and started rubbing his thumb on her arm.

"Yeah, well, if you ask me what's weird, it's why she helped us in the first place," Bobby said as the others looked over at him confused.

"I thought you saved her life," Dean said confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"The thing in Flagstaff," Dean answered still very confused.

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet," Bobby said. "I gave her a good deal. That's all."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks then Sam said, "Then why did you.."

"You, three, better check your pockets," Bobby interrupted. The three young hunters started patting themselves down. "Not literally."

Then realization dawned on Dean, "No, no, no,no." He made his way to the safe in the room. And it was empty.

"The Colt," Alex said angrily. "Bela stole the Colt!"

"Damn it, guys," Bobby said angrily.

"Finish packing your crap," Dean said making his way across the room and to his duffel.

"Why? Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We're gonna go hunt the bitch down," Dean replied grabbing some clothes.

Alex made herself comfortable in the backseat as Sam and Dean finished throwing their duffles in the trunk.

"Hey, Sam, I was wondering...when you were in my head, what did you see?" Dean asked.

"Uh, just Jeremy and Alex. He was trying to keep us separated from you. Easier to beat our brains out, I guess. What about you? You never said."

"Nothing. I was looking for you guys the whole time," Dean replied.

Dean closed the trunk and the brothers made their way to the front seat of the Impala.

"Sam," Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"I've been doing some thinking," Dean replied slowly. "And...well, the thing is...I don't want to die." Sam and Alex frowned at him. "I don't want to go to hell."

"Alright, yeah," Sam said quietly. "We'll find a way to save you."

"Okay, good."


End file.
